


Septiplier One Shots <3

by ScarredMuzzle



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cat Jack, Comfort, Dog Mark, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Daniel Kyre, Mentions of Mark's dad, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM STILL ALIVE YO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares, Nightmares, Please Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

_“I love you…so much.”_

_The hand went limp._

_“No!” Mark screamed._

_“NO!”_

_His dad’s hand was stuck to his. Mark tried to step back, tears streaming down his face. His dad’s neck sagged, turning his face towards him. His eyes were nothing but black pits, staring endlessly. The creature smiled._

_“Oh Mark, he **hates** you.”_

_“No. NO. This isn’t real. It can’t be.”_

_“But it is.”_

_The floor fell away as the creature stood in his dad’s body. Mark shook, screaming and crying. The creature’s breath smelled acidic as it ghosted over the shell of his ear._

_“He will never love you.”_

_====================================================================================_

                 Mark shot up out of bed, sweat covering his forehead and sticking his red fringe to his face. His t-shirt clung to his body. Mark took a shuddering breath and let out a quiet sob. Jack stirred lightly next to him.

“Go back to sleep.” The Irish man muttered into his pillow. Mark let out another sob, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Jack shot up at the sound.

“Oh, baby.” He whispered quietly. He put his glasses on and scooted out of bed. He ran over to Mark’s side of the bed and held him.

“It’s okay babe.” Jack held Mark as the Korean let loose a dam of tears onto his sleeve. Jack slowly turned so Mark was sitting on his lap and he was sitting on the bed. Mark’s face was tucked into Jack’s neck. Mark sniffled as Jack rubbed his back soothingly, kissing him on the head every once and a while.

                “The same one?” Jack asked quietly. Mark just did a movement that Jack interpreted as a nod. Mark had reoccurring nightmares since his dad died, but they slowly went away. But when Daniel passed, the nightmares just came back and got worse. This was the first one in a long time and it had Jack concerned. Jack’s arms wrapped loosely around Mark as the sniffles slowly died down. The blue eyed man hummed quietly as the moon illuminated their shared bedroom. He gently rocked Mark until his sniffles diminished and turned into even, light breathing. The green haired looked at Mark and smiled fondly. He was asleep and resting his head peacefully on Jack's shoulder, his eye lashes clogged with undried tears. His face was that of an angel. Jack kissed him on his forehead and gently set Mark down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

                Jack gently got to his side of the bed and pulled the covers up over himself. Mark’s face was set in a frown and his hands made small grabby motions. A whimper escaped his throat. Jack quickly grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him close. Mark’s face went back to a small sleepy smile as he unconsciously nestled into Jack’s chest. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark. As he was about to close his eyes, Jack saw a figure shimmer by the window. As it became clear, Jack gasped. It looked like a slightly older version of Mark.

“ _Thank You_.”

                  The figure mouthed. Jack’s eyes shined with tears and he nodded in return. The figure shimmered and disappeared. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, his breathing even as he went to sleep.

=================================================================================

_“He will never love you"_

_“But he will.” Jack said, kissing Mark and taking his hand away from the deathbed._

_“But he does.” Said Mark, tenderly kissing him back._


	2. Safe In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark brings home a shy neko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

Mark gently closed the apartment door behind him. The carrier in his hand shook, then went still. Mark slowly put the plastic carrier on the floor and pushed the blanket that was on top of it off. A small noise of scuffling came from inside. Mark sighed in relief.

The lady at the shelter warned her that this particular neko was the shyest she had ever seen. The poor thing had been left out on the streets, abandoned with nothing but tatters of clothing. When Mark went to the shelter, he had a neko in mind but he never imagined a shy one would leave with him. A blonde female by the name of Chica was particularly tempting, but when Mark had locked eyes with the small and frail neko Jack, his decision was made.

The poor boy's eyes were so _sad_ and every rib that was prominent on Jack's body seemed like a cry for help. His gray tail drooped and his fluffy gray ears had seemed inviting enough. But what Mark loved the most about him was the small tuft of green hair that Jack had on the front of his head. Mark liked to think it matched his own stripe of bright red hair.

Mark decided on making dinner for himself and his new neko. He made his favorite chicken and dumplings and sat on the couch in the living room. He put a plate on the floor near the entrance of the carrier, which now lay open. Two blue eyes peered fearfully out from the black depths of the crate. The Korean furrowed his brow and returned his attention to the TV. He scoffed on whatever was on and shut it off with a click. He returned his attention to the crate and cocked his head as he chewed thoughtfully on a piece of chicken.

A small gray ear flicked out of the crate. Followed by a tuft of green hair and another ear. Two wary blue eyes accompanied them. Jack took a timid step out of the crate. His nose twitched at the mouthwatering scent of the dumplings. _'He doesn't see me'_ Mark realized. The TV was off and Mark hadn't made much sound. Jack was still in the clothes that he had been rescued in. The shelter said he refused to take them off. Jack slowly stepped out of the crate. Mind you, he wasn't lanky, but it was still an uncomfortable fit. His steps were careful and his eyes trained on the plate of food.

“Hi, Jackaboy.” Mark whispered, the name sliding off his tongue without a thought in a voice reserved for him only. Jack froze in his tracks and his eyes slid up to Mark. The red haired slowly slipped off the couch and down so his back was resting at the foot of the couch, about five feet away from Jack. Jack's eyes never left Mark as he carefully lapped at the chicken and dumplings. Mark slowly stretched out a hand, inching closer.

“Do you mind if I pet you?” Mark asked softly. “A little scratch behind the ears?” Jack froze as Mark came closer. He moved in a whirlwind of fur, swiping at Mark's hand and hissing, his pupils turning to slits as his canines shined. He ducked back into the crate and curled his body up against the back, his blue eyes staring out in anger, but also fear.

Mark had a sharp intake of breath as he pulled his hand back and Jack ran into the crate. Three lines of crimson red appeared on his hand. Mark got up to get a first aid kit from the bathroom. When he was bandaging his hand, he looked in the mirror. _'Am I up for this?”_ He thought.

When he came out of the bathroom, the plate had been cleaned. Mark smiled and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. He brought back a bowl of water for Jack and put on a movie.

About halfway through the movie, a small lithe figure moved out of the crate. Mark kept his eyes on the screen only daring quick peeks at the shadow, who had now grabbed the blanket and wrapped itself in it, like a burrito. As the burrito settled down, Mark smiled to himself and watched the movie some more.

+++

When Mark woke, he found a dark screen and a whimpering sound. The Korean turned on the lamp and saw Jack wriggling in the blankets. He jumped up and gently shook Jack awake. The neko's eyes shot open and he looked around, startled and scared. He saw Mark and clung to him, making no noises but shallow panting and whimpering. Mark cradled him gently, rocking him back and forth. The Irishman’s panting slowed down to steady breathing. When Mark looked down again, he saw Jack's eyes peacefully closed. He gently carried him to the couch. Mark turned on the movie at its lowest volume and gently pet behind Jack's ears. They felt like clouds and Mark was positive he heard purring.

+++

 

Over the next few weeks, Jack slowly got used to Mark. He knew when Mark was working because he heard computer keys or when he was playing a video game because of the enraged yelling at the TV. One morning, when he woke up from his usual spot on the couch, he found a flannel shit and some skinny jeans. He smiled and put them on, taking off the rags that had signified the last part of his life. He was covered in Mark's scent and that made him happy. Speak of the devil, the man walked in and saw Jack curled on the couch in his new clothes, looking at a book and smiling. He tensed when Mark walked into the room, but relaxed when he realized it was only him. Mark plopped on the opposite end of the couch just as Jack put his book down, staring his intense blue eyes into brown. Mark turned on the TV and opened his arms, a gesture he never tried before now. Jack tentatively stepped closer and closer until he realized he was in Mark's arms, leaning against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Jack was tense but slowly relaxed as Mark turned on some old reruns of _Dragon Ball Z._ Jack slowly felt comfortable and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of Mark's arms lull him to sleep.

Mark grinned ear to ear as he realized Jack had become comfortable enough with him. He let his hand trace mindless patterns on Jack's arms until he realized something. He felt the small neko next to him purring, warming Mark's whole body. Both Mark and Jack smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take suggestions now


	3. Bachelor Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega verse time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

In this universe, Alphas are dominant in society. Omegas are lower and considered worthless and invaluable. It was not uncommon to see a particularly annoyed Alpha beating his Omega or dragging them away. Of course, most people had morals and values and had respect for their Omegas. But at the same time, people might turn a blind eye to someone leading a drunk Omega into a dark alley on a dark Saturday night.

+++

Mark was walking home after another unsuccessful Omega bar run. The unmated Alpha strolled along, enjoying the empty streets until he heard a muffled scream. Mark frowned and ran to the sound, which came from an alley in between two bars, _The Hailstorm_ and _The Sailor._ Mark walked in on an unwelcome scene. A small green haired man was backed into the brick wall of _The Sailor._ A man pinned him to the wall and reeked of alcohol.

“You like that, pretty boy?” The drunken man whispered into the small Omega's ear. The Omega tried to back away but was only met with bricks. One of the Alpha's hand's covered his mouth, forcing him to be quiet.

“I'm sure you do.” grumbled the drunk, putting a knee in between the Omega's thighs. The poor Omega squeaked and whipped back and forth, trying to get free, but to no avail. Mark felt anger rise up inside of him. The Omega pressed his face against the wall and locked eyes with Mark. He widened his baby blues in a silent plea for help. Mark marched forward and put his hand on the drunk's shoulder.

“Get your hands off my Omega.” Mark growled. The drunk whipped around and stood face to face with Mark.

“Your Omega? Thiss piece a shittt was a flirtin' with men at the barr.” The drunk slurred, shoving a foot at the now gasping Omega, who was trying to recover his breath. He curled into a ball when the foot came near him.

“I was out looking for him.” Mark explained. “He got out of the apartment.” The drunken man thought about this for a minute and stalked off onto the streets. Mark breathed a sigh of relief and thanked his lucky stars that he had gone to those improv classes. He turned to the frightened Omega. The Omega eyed him warily and took the hand he had offered. He immediately buckled under the weight of his own body. Mark noticed that he had a swollen ankle. He leaned down to check it (he was a trained medical professional after all) and was met with thin air. The Omega had scooted back, into the brick wall of _The Hailstorm._

“I can take care of me self ya know.” He grumbled with a cute Irish accent.

“Nonsense! You're obviously hurt and I don't think you want to be wandering the streets alone, especially injured. You can stay the night at mine, its not to far.” Mark offered, his kind heart showing. The Irishman nodded and stood, or tried. He leaned on Mark for support.

“Thank you for that. I was in a pretty tight situation. Me name's Jack.” Jack said politely.

“Mark at your service.” The Korean bowed in an overdone courtesy. “Do you have anyone you want to contact? A mate or a family member...” Mark trailed off, knowing for a fact that Jack had no mate.

“I live alone and I doubt my mom would care.” Jack responded dully, stumbling. Mark caught him and thought, _Screw it,_ and lifted Jack into his arms. Jack let out a squeak before he realized what was happening. He blushed and leaned into Mark's neck, letting him carry him to his apartment.

+++

When they arrived at Mark's apartment, Mark hadn't even broke a sweat. _I guess rock climbing really prepares you for carrying a cute Irish Omega up the stairs._ He thought humorously.

“I haven't got a mate either so welcome to The Bachelor Pad!” Mark said as he put Jack carefully on the sofa. The place had a few comfy couches and chairs, a computer in the corner and a modern kitchen. Jack guessed the closed door led to a bedroom with a bathroom. The whole place smelled of Mark, like warm and fresh.

“Do you wanna take a shower or..?” Mark asked awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah. I think that would probably be best.” Jack answered. “I can stand in one spot long enough.”

“I'll get you the towels and such and then I'll have a look at that leg.” Mark stood and went to a dresser in his bedroom. The green haired watched the Korean ruffle around until he found two fluffy white towels and a washcloth. “All set!” Mark said as he turned on the shower and helped Jack get to the bathroom door. “Yell if you need me,” Mark plopped on the couch and turned on the TV, making sure the door to his bedroom was closed and Jack had full privacy. Of course' a devilish smile accompanied him. _Let's dance Omega._

+++

 _Hurts like a motherfucker!_ Jack thought as he limped out of the shower with one towel around his waist and one around his shoulders. _Shit, my clothes._ Jack turned and looked at the pile of grimy fabric that sat in a heap on the tiled floor. He was about to turn around when he spotted a sticky note on the bed. _Jack, go in any drawer and borrow some clothes. If you come out in the same clothes. I_ _ **will**_ _make you change. Signed, Markimoo._ Jack smiled. This dude was hot, caring, and unmated. _You've outdone yourself, Jackaboy!_ Jack ruffled around in the drawers until he found a black tee shirt with an Mand a pink mustache on it. He pulled it over his head and decided to play Mark's little game. He grabbed a pair of the Alpha's boxers and decided to leave it at that.

+++ When Jack limped out from his bedroom, Mark had to fight the urge to sweep him up and kiss him then and there. _That little tease!_ Mark smiled when he realized that Jack had on nothing but a t shirt and boxers. Jack limped over to the couch and sat while Mark got out his med kit. After wrapping the ankle in a bandage and ice, he explained to Jack what he had done.

“You've got a nasty sprain, but it should heal up in about two weeks.” The Korean talked as he put away the med kit. “You might need crutches or a friend to help you get around, but other than that you'll be fine.” The Irishman nodded and curled up in a blanket on the couch, watching the new horror movie that just came on. Mark went and popped some popcorn and by the time he came back, Jack had managed to snag all the blankets and create a cocoon that only his face stuck out of. Mark smiled at the sight and put the popcorn between them. They jumped when the first big jump scare came on screen and giggled afterward. _Let's do this._ Mark thought. He made his position inviting as possible, making sure that his arm was open to the side Jack was on. Jack eventually shed his cocoon (as it made popcorn eating difficult) and ever so slowly scooted over to Mark. Both men sprawled out on the couch had no consciousness of their movements. Jack was only an inch away now, injured leg sprawled out behind him. His eyes were illuminated by the glow on the screen.

At the next jump scare, Jack turned and nuzzled into Mark's arms, who seemingly unaware, put his arms around the small Omega and brought him into his lap, eyes never leaving the screen. Jack gasped but instantly relaxed, Mark signed as he took in Jack's scent, cold and wintery with a hint of...his cologne! Mark smiled and fought so hard not to kiss him then and there. Jack snuggled into Mark's chest, enjoying the feel of love and attention he was getting. Mark buried his nose into Jack's hair and shook his head. _This little shit had used his soap!_ Mark thought of how to go to the next stage. His hand slowly creeped up Jack's neck until it was under his chin, pulling Jack's face gently to face him. Mark's eyes traveled down to Jack's lips and up to his eyes. Jack nodded ever so slightly and met his lips with Mark's, lovingly. They went slow, moving in sync and learning each other. When Mark broke apart, his lips raw and red, he smiled.

”My Omega.” Mark said happily, looking at Jack with love.

“My Alpha.” Jack responded and kissed Mark on the cheek. “Hey, Mark?”

“Yeah babe?” Mark said, the pet name slipping out. This caused Jack to blush.

“I don't think this is the bachelor pad anymore.” Mark smiled and kissed his adorable boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve your idea will come next! I promise <3


	4. It's Raining Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Jack and Mark Dog...oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity (Here you go Eve! Just as I promised! <3)

The gray cat yawned and stretched from his sunny spot on the deck. His light green eyes were bright as he strolled around the perfectly cut lawn. A bang shook his ears and the light gray cat jumped and trotted over to the fence to investigate the sound. As he crawled up and over the edge he was met with the bright white of a moving van. His house mate, Felix opened the front door, a cup of coffee in his hand. Out of the front of the moving van came a guy with short scruffy brown hair and a smile on his face.

“Well, hello new neighbor!” Felix said in human speak, something his cat couldn't understand.

“Nice to finally see you again Pewds!” responded the new person Ryan, using an old high school nickname. Felix walked off the porch and embraced Ryan, then started chattering in the annoying human speak. The cat flicked his ears and began to wash, using his paw as a cloth.

“Does Jack get along with dogs?” Ryan asked Felix. Jack froze from his washing. _Dogs._ One word he recognized well enough.

“I'm not entirely sure. Come'ere Jackaboy!” Felix whistled. Jack stalked down the fence and twined around his owner's legs, purring. Felix smiled and picked him up. Ryan scratched Jack behind the ears and the purring got louder. Both men laughed.

“Well, better now than never” Ryan said, opening the truck door. Out jumped a fluffy golden retriever. Big brown eyes, a cold nose, and a silky coat were everywhere at once. Jack hissed, his pupils going slit mode and bounded over the fence. The dog didn't care and jumped into Felix's arms, licking his face and wagging his tail.

“Whose a good boy, Markimoo? Is it you?” Felix cooed in a baby voice while Mark just wagged his tail happily. Jack had recovered and sat on the fence, his tail flicking as he watched the dog with his owner. Felix put Mark down and started helping Ryan unload boxes and bring them into the new house. Mark just followed, always happy with his tail thumping. Mark eventually found Jack on top of the fence and sat down and looked up at the cat. Jack had narrowed his eyes and stared down at Mark. Mark had rolled onto his back, his soft belly showing with a floppy grin on his face. Jack slowly got down on to the ground and went over to the large excitable dog who was currently staying still. Jack sniffed his carefully, his paws never making a sound on the smooth ground.

Mark leaned up and licked Jack square across the face and continued laying still. Jack's eyes had turned from narrowed to surprised, showing it clearly on his face. Both Ryan and Felix, who had been watching the encounter, were now rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs and laughing until tears were pouring out of their eyes.

When the sun had finally set, both Felix and Ryan rested on the porch swing, a beer in their hands. Rocking ever so slightly. The chattering had fallen silent along time ago and they listened to the cicadas and watched the lightning bugs make their way lazily across the lawn. In between them sat Mark who had his head rested in Felix's lap, snoring softly. Jack rested on his back, curled up into a small ball with his tail covering his nose.

_Better now than never._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions. I've got no ideas ;-; <3


	5. Hot and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Jack and Omega Mark...things get hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for IdRatherNotSay and attempting_to_author ! I loved writing it and I hope you guys love it too!   
> Sean is Jack for simplicity  
> ****SMUT AHEAD****

_Omega_. Omega, Omega, Omega. That was the only thing going through Mark's mind as the doctor handed him his heat suppression pills. 'I wonder what Jack is.' Mark thought sullenly. His boyfriend was only in the next room over, getting his results of the Test. Mark wandered out into the waiting and sat in the uncomfortable blue chairs, bouncing his foot nervously. Jack came out of the door soon after, chatting with the doctor. The doctor left and Jack's eyes lit up as he saw Mark waiting for him. He walked over and put an arm around the nervous Omega and they walked out to the car together.

“So I'm an Alpha.” Jack announced as they drove back. “I kinda expected it but I was still surprised ya know?” The Alpha looked nervously over at Mark before returning his eyes to the road.

“Are ya scared, babe? Ya know were still together right? Your results won't change a thing.” Jack insisted.

“But it will.” Mark muttered under his breath. “I'm an Omega alright! I'm a lowly, heat bomb just waiting to explode!” Mark had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He just turned and put his head on the window pane. It was getting a little hot in the car.

“You're not lowly to me. But you know what this means right? We can properly mate Mark! We can have kids and feel that bond that other people would kill to feel! And when you do have your first heat, I'll be right there to help you through it.” Mark just nodded as they pulled into the drive way. “Besides, you can just ask Matt how to get through it. We're all pack members anyway.” Jack got out and Mark followed, sweating just a tad. Stupid L.A sun. They walked in and Mark flopped on the couch, turning on his P.C to play the original _Doom._ As he played, he started sweating a bit. _'Ugh'_ he thought as he saved the game and set it aside. _'Shower will be nice. Yeah, that'll cool me off.'_ Mark wandered to the bathroom, running the water a little cooler than normal. It was only him and Jack tonight as Ryan and Matt were out for a filming project. The Korean enjoyed taking his clothes off because it reduced his body temperature greatly. He sighed as the water hit him, the biggest relief he had felt in awhile. Until Mark started getting hot again. _'Goddammit'_ He turned the water down to freezing but it didn't help.

Mark dried off and got in his and Jack's shared bed. The only piece of clothing he dared put on was his boxers. His skin felt inflamed, like if he moved, he would explode. “Jack...” He whimpered.

+++

Jack finished editing and uploading a video when he realized his phone was missing. He remembered leaving it to charge on his nightstand. He walked down the hallway when he heard a weird noise. It had sounded like his name. He rushed and opened the bedroom door and had to step back from the smell. It was intoxicating and made Jack's head spin. When he entered the room, a glorious sight that went straight to his knot met him. Mark was sprawled out on the bed, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. His hand was slowly palming his clothed crotch. “Jack..fuck.” Mark whimpered, he back arching off the bed.

Jack's instincts immediately took over. His Alpha sense told him Mark was in heat and needed some release. He ripped off his clothes and landed on Mark, lips crashing roughly. Jack's hand took Mark's place and the Omega moaned into the kiss. Jack slipped Mark's boxers off and attacked his neck, leaving a dark trail of hickeys. Jack admired the way they came to rise on his boyfriend's olive skin.

“Do you want to do it tonight, babe? Make it official?” Jack growled in Mark's ear. Mark just nodded fervently, scratching his finger nails down Jack's back, leaving red hot trails. “Please...Jack...want you.” Mark was painfully hard and it showed in his half coherent sentences. Jack nodded and peppered his face in kisses as he grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He coated his knot generously and gave it a few pumps.He put a finger in Mark's slick hole and felt around for the Omega's prostate. He found the little bundle of nerves and rubbed against it relentlessly. Mark was reduced to a moaning mess, precome heavily beading at his slit. Jack added a few more fingers and then pulled out, hands gripping Mark's hips. Mark whined at the lost of length filling him, hips bucking and searching for friction.

“Ready?” Jack asked. Mark just nodded. Jack pushed in slowly, burying himself to the hilt. Jack's head snapped back and he let out a moan. “So tight and good for me baby. So good...” Mark whined at the praise, leaning up and kissing Jack. Jack kissed him back and trained his eyes on Mark's mating gland. It was just under his chiseled jawline and it was the only spot that Jack hadn't marked his his teeth. “I'm gonna move.” Jack breathed into Mark's ear as he slowly pulled out. He reconnected their love bitten lips. Jack slammed back in and moaned into Mark's mouth. Jack grinded down, earning another whimper from Mark.

They set a steady pace and only got rougher with each thrust. Moans of pleasure and whimpers on happiness filled the room. The bed started slamming against the wall on the mattress squeaked in protest.

“Close” Mark yelped as Jack hit his prostate again. “I'm right here with ya.” Jack panted. After one particularly hard thrust, Mark let out a shriek and came, white ropes covering both of their chests. Jack leaned down and bit Mark's mating gland. Emotions poured through them both, filling them from head to toe,establishing the life long bond. Mark's mating bond was enough to drive Jack over the edge. He bit Mark's shoulder as he came seeing stars and drawing blood as his knot swelled, connecting them even more.

When they both came down from their high, Jack looked down at his almost asleep boyfr- _mate. This adorable little Omega was his_ _ **mate.**_ Jack smiled sleepily and kissed Mark's love bitten lips slowly, lovingly. Mark let out a sigh and replicated happily.

 _“_ Hey Markimoo?” Jack asked.

 _“_ Hmm?” Mark answered sleepily.

 _“We're mates now.”_ Jack whispered. Mark just smiled and kissed him. Jack shifted so that Mark was on top of him now, snuggling into his chest. Jack ran his fingers through Mark's hair as he fell asleep with a smile. Jack followed, wrapping Mark in his arms.

 _+++_ Jack woke up the next morning with a happy warm weight in top of him. He smiled and slowly slipped out of Mark, leaving him covered in the thinnest blanket he could find. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and went out to the car and found Mark's heat pills. He put them on the counter next to a glass of water. Jack whistled happily as he made breakfast, feeling Mark wake up through the bond. Jack had a shit eating grin in his face. _Bond._ He could sense Mark through the bond, slowly waking with a sleep muddled brain. Just as he was ready to cook the waffles he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Long scratches covered his back and his lips were swollen. Two stolen hickeys lined his collarbones and his hair was tussled. He smiled and set the waffles to cook.

He felt arms around his waist and lips pressed to his neck.

“Morning babe.” A sleep husky voice vibrated against his neck. Jack grinned and turned to face the Omega. His heart soared at the hickeys that trailed down Mark's bare chest and clustered at his throat. Jack admired the darkest one, bruising on his mate's mating gland.

“Morning. I got yer pills out of the car so take one with breakfast.” Mark nodded and sat down, watching his Alpha cook and how his nails had raked lines that curved in the most elegant ways. The opening of the front door interrupted the silent love that the two were sharing.

“We're home!” Ryan yelled into the house. Matt came in lugging camera equipment and bags. “Yup and we got some...pretty nice shots.” He trailed off as he saw Mark and Jack's love marks littering their bodies. He smiled cheekily and called out to Ryan. “Houston, we have something that needs attention.” Ryan walked in, expecting a cracked camera lens. He squealed in delight as he saw the two mates. The house smelled of their scent intertwined instead of the normal two separate scents trailing around the house. Jack came up behind Mark and looped an arm around his waist.

“Yeah, someone had a pretty intense first heat and it needed taking care of. And a mating just _had_ to come out of it.” Mark flushed red as Jack kissed his cheek.

“Wait WHAT? Your ranks actually worked out? That's amazing!” Ryan practically scooped both of them up right there. Matt just smiled.

“You know what a heated Omega in the house means right? Junk food purge!” All the boys smiled and tore into the ice cream and candy Ryan and Matt had picked up on the way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving your suggestions guys! They are helping <3


	6. Darkness Beckons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun for you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Futurewatcher for this idea! Loved writing it deliriously at one in the morning <3  
> Sean is Jack for simplicity

The man had his back to the brick wall of the coffee shop. His chiseled jaw accented his raven hair and dark plain clothes. The only bit of bright on him was a streak of white hair in front. His leather jacket curled around his biceps as he frowned at his phone. He was currently in a group chat that was only marked by a skull emoji. The texts were from various people, all underlying the current location of their target. The man looked around and spotted the target in the window of the coffee shop, typing furiously on a laptop. His hair was a faded green and his hoodie marked him a part of the local college. The bags under his eyes told the man that this was finals week and it wasn't going well for the poor kid. The man smiled.

The manager finally chased Jack out of the coffee shop at one in the morning. Jack yawned and scuffed down the street, back to Hell, or college as most preferred to call it. As he walked past a shadow stricken alley, a hand went around his mouth and pulled him back into the abyss. Jack saw stars, then nothing.

+++

When Jack woke up, he was secured to a chair with chains and a gag covering his mouth, a single spotlight coming from a source he couldn't see rested on his chair. The warehouse opened up around him, catwalks leading in and out of shadows like a metal skeleton. The Irishman tested his bonds and sighed unhappily as they held fast. He hung his head, not knowing what to do. When he looked up, a man was standing there. Jack's memory stirred as he recognized the man from the coffee shop yesterday...or what might have been yesterday. His eyes narrowed.

“Well. You've got no clue why you are here do you?” The man asked Jack. Jack shook his head, his eyes pleading. “You are part of something much bigger than yourself. A cycle that has been going on for centuries. A type of energy burns stronger in some people than in others. If the host dies, the energy finds a new host and the cycle goes on and on and on. People have learned to use the energy...for good and for bad. Powers of unimaginable comprehension can come from this energy. Such as weather harnessing.”

As if on cue, a girl stalked out if the shadows behind him on Jack's left. She was pretty and her form was lithe like a cat. Her hair was a reddish brown that ombred to blonde. She stretched her fingers like talons and lightning crackled between them. She was dressed in the same black jumpsuit as the man in front, a devious smile played on her face. A boy stepped out from Jack's right behind the man. He had a swept brown fringe and fire blazed at his fingers. From directly behind the man came a boy with a matching black fringe, but instead of fire, water pooled at his hands. Jack also noted his fringe swept the opposite way. He went over to fire boy and kissed him. Steam flew off from them as the touched, They broke apart and water boy snaked his arm around the other boy's waist.

“Of course there's other sorts of powers too. Like more...elemental.” The man had made his way behind Jack now. A spot light had switched to one of the cat walks where a guy with blonde hair was waiting. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, even beating out Jack's own. He was levitating on a rock, almost using it as a hover board. He flew down and landed next to lightning girl and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. She leaned into him. The spotlight swiveled to find a dirty blonde fringe boy with a small tornado swirling around him. He lowered himself gently to the ground and looked over his shoulder expectantly. A cat stalked out of the shadows, lazily trotting over to the tornado boy. Halfway across the floor, the cat turned into a bear and finally met the expecting air bender. He slowly shrunk to human size and turned, transforming into a thin boy with a head of curls and sky blue eyes. He wrapped both arms around wind boy's waist and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

“Or even shape shifting. Or perhaps-” the man had melted into the shadows and reappeared in front of Jack “-shadow traveling. The point is everyone here has a partner. But me.” Jack had noticed the sorrow in his voice. Everyone in the background had looked at the ceiling or the ground. Lightning girl put her head in her hands. “His name was Anti.” The man whispered softly. “We were on a mission and he took a bullet for me. I held him as he died. His last words were 'Find me again' and I intended to keep that promise. So I found you.” Jack nearly reeled back in surprise.

“Once Anti died, his Dark Energy escaped back into the world to find a new host, which just happened to be you. The only thing is, your Dark Energy hasn't manifested itself properly and it had to be manually brought out. So we brought you to our lab to complete the process. It will be painful, but your Anti memories will take over. The team will have our leader back. It's been a rough few months without him.” The man seemed to snap out of his memories and attached two circuits to Jack's temples.

“You'll be back soon babe, I promise.” The man kissed Jack on the forehead and stepped back to reveal the machine that was supposed to perform the Dark Manifestation. It had wires going in and out and tubes filled with black and purple smoke. The man stepped back and released the gag from Jack's mouth. “Marzia, hit it'” Mark ordered.

Jack screamed once the first wave hit him. He glowed with an eerie green light. His body seemed to glitch in and out of reality as he doubled over in pain. His tortured shrieks filled the warehouse as the smoke pumped through the wires. His form glitched again and he seemed darker in a way. A final glow emitted from him. It was so bright that the team had to shield their eyes.

When the man's vision returned, he looked Jack over. He was slumped forward in the chair, his cap shadowing his face. Curls of smoke rose up from his clothes. The team watched on as the ties that previously held Jack down clattered to the ground, echoing. The man crept forward and put a shaky hand on Jack's shoulder. “Anti?” He asked shakily, his voice betraying emotion.

The Irishman slowly raised his head. One sea green eye peered out from under the brim of his hat. Darkiplier smiled and kissed his newly reincarnated boyfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning Girl-Marzia Bisognin  
> Rock Guy-Felix Kjellberg  
> Fire Boy-Dan Howell  
> Water Dude-Phil Lester  
> Tornado Boy-Conner Franta  
> Shape Shifter-Troye Sivan  
> <3


	7. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has some problems but Jack can surely help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Omega Verse because why not
> 
>  
> 
> Sean is Jack for simplicity

Mark was recording when he felt his first wave of heat cramps hit. He quickly finished the video and laid on his bed, clutching his stomach as another wave of pain hit him. He grabbed a post-it and wrote ' _Jacky, I need some more pills. Thanks, Markimoo.'_ He waddled to the bathroom and stuck in on the door. He closed the door behind him and ran a warm bath to help relieve the pains. He stripped and eased himself in the warm water, making sure to pour an excessive amount of bubble bath serum into the water, creating a good smelling kingdom of bubbles. He closed his eyes and let the water ease his worries. He relaxed for a few minutes until the cramps came back, worse than ever.

He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and let out a whimper of pain. Four words created a mantra that filled his heat altered mind. _'Alpha..Knot...Mate...Breed'_ The words coursed through his head at an alarming rate. His hips bucked into the foamy soap, searching for any release.

+++

Jack was recording a video when a strange scent it his Alpha nose. His neck hair stood up when he caught the scent of his Omega's he- no, not his Omega. 'It's just Mark' Jack told himself. 'An unavailable pack mate that just went into heat that probably needed some comforting.'

Of course, Mark was only unavailable in Jack's mind. As far as the Irishman knew, Mark hadn't had an Alpha since Jack moved in with him. At the same time, Jack considered himself Mark's Alpha. They often sat together watching movies and were more than comfortable with each other after living together for 10 years. Hell, he probably knew the Korean better than anyone on the very face of the Earth. He knew that when Mark went into heat, he liked to steal Jack's hoodies, snuggle in on the couch, and eat a special brand of cereal that Jack always knew how to find. When Jack went into his rut, Mark knew to grab a case of water, a bag of fruit and lock Jack in his room for about four days. Their system had worked for the last 10 years, but then again, having an unmated Omega and unmated Alpha under the same roof was never the best idea.

Jack willed himself to calm down and explore the home to see if Mark needed anything. He saw the bright colored sticky note on the bathroom door and smiled when he read it. He spun on his heels and was about to walk out the door when he heard a whimper of pain come from the bathroom. Jack bit his lip and looked between the front door and the bathroom, eyes darting back and forth. He signed and shut the front door, kicking off his shoes. The green haired man opened the bathroom door and shut it behind him, making sure they had the privacy they needed. Mark was hunched over in the tub, his eyes glazed over in pain. He muttered the words under his breath, clutching his stomach. Jack quickly took off his clothes and slid gently behind Mark in the tub. The tub was a big one, with heaters and jets to keep the water warm and relaxing. Jack rested his back against the porcelain of the tub and gently pulled Mark back in to him.

The Omega's heated back lay flush against Jack's chest. Jack reached his arms around Mark and massaged his stomach gently. Mark yelped at the contact, but slowly calmed down and his noises turned to little whimpers of pleasure. Jack signed and slowly kissed down Mark's neck. The Alpha was acting on pure instinct, letting Mark's Omega scent slowly lull him into his own head as he eased the red haired man's pain. Mark's muttering had come to a stop and his eyes had seemed a little clearer. Mark's head was comfortably settled on Jack's shoulder, his panting reduced to even breathing.

The poor little Omega had fallen asleep. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and gently scooted out from behind Mark. He picked the Omega out of the water and dried him off, letting the tub drain. Jack scooped Mark up and dressed him in what he knew Mark would have worn anyway. One of Jack's maroon hoodies and a pair of baggie sweatpants went with it. He tucked Mark into a blanket on the couch and went to the super market for some much needed pills and some special brand cereal for a particularly cute Omega back home.

+++

As soon as Jack shut the door, Mark sat up slowly. He felt the smile on his face as he realized just what Jack had done to help him out. He looked at the pile of blankets at his side and grabbed them, feeling warm and safe surrounded by warm and fluffiness. He turned on Netflix and binge watched until Jack came home.

+++

When Jack walked through the door hauling some bags, he was soaking wet. The rain had begun to pour outside and the thunder had grumbled along happily. Jack set the bags on the counter and prepped a bowl of Mark's cereal and a pill to go along with it. Jack brought it out to the lump of cushions and blankets that was Mark and set it in front of him. Jack instinctively kissed his forehead and went to change into a dry sweatshirt and some sweats. His face heated up as he realized what he did. Mark had realized as well and accepted it, crunching om his cereal in the inside of his cave.

+++

When Jack came back out from his room, Mark had finished his cereal and was waiting with open arms. Jack looked at him like he was crazy but allowed himself to be pulled into the blankety nest. Mark nuzzled into his chest and sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Jack. Jack couldn’t help but respond by holding Mark to his chest. He turned off the TV and let Mark listen to the rain and thunder. They sat together in the cave of silence, silently sharing their thoughts

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. A Bloody, Bloody War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seniors in high school and lead singers of rival bands, what could I possibly have in store for Jack and Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

Mark, the bass player and lead singer for Cry Of Fear, an upcoming band, smiled smugly at the Battle Of The Bands flyer. He ripped it off the wall and shoved it in his back pack, ready to show the band at rehearsal later. They were so going to beat Raised From The Ground, the rival band in school. Only seniors could participate and both bands have been practicing since they were in middle school. Mark stalked off to first period, already planning a set list in his head

+++

“Hey guys!” Mark called as he climbed into the U.S.S Fuck A Duck, the band's rehearsal tree house. The drummer, a quiet brunet by the name of Dan, was bashing his phone in an attempt to beat his score on Flappy Bird.

“Battle Of The Bands?” Dan said without looking up from his game.

“You stole my thunder!” Mark groaned as he set up his bass, tuning the strings and relishing in the sound.

“Well, we'll grind them back into the ground they came from.” The keyboard player Ryan said, bouncing off the wall he was leaning on and setting up his keyboard. Mark 'Hmphed' in agreement and strung out a few familiar chords. Matt, the other bass player, set his bass up too, connecting his amp to the extension chord that ran from the house. Mark nodded to his band mates behind him and took his place at the microphone, already feeling the energy churn through him. Dan beat the bass drum and Mark let the music take him.

+++

Jack smiled happily as he walked home from school, looking at his messy scribbling of songs that his band knew by heart. He crossed some out and wrote new ones in, thoughts crowding his mind of which song would sound best. He didn't even realize he had arrived at his backyard shed, The Boss Cave as the band referred to it. As expected, Felix, Phil, and Jordan were already there, testing equipment and setting up.

“Battle Of The Bands. Set list. Now.” Jordan said as he set up his keyboard. Jack just nodded. Somehow, Jordan always knew what Jack was going to say the moment he walked into The Boss Cave.

“Working on it.” Jack said dejectedly. Could they really beat their rivals, Cry Of Fear? They were good, but Mark's band was good too. Jack took the microphone in his hand, feeling the familiar weight on his fingers. With his bass strapped to his shoulder, Jack bounced the microphone in his hand, feeling the cool webbed metal. The band settled into comfortable silence as they set up in their routine. Phil sat down on the drums and bounced out quarter notes distractedly. His brow furrowed as he thought of a strategic way of beating the other band. Felix grabbed his bass and strummed, feeling the heavy notes in his chest. Jordan sat at the keyboard and stroked the worn keys lovingly, as if he might a puppy. Jack gave a quick beat, tapping his foot to the bands most familiar song.

Felix smiled and fell in besides him, nodding his head to the known beat.

“We'll make them cry in fear!” Felix said, laughing as his fingers moved across the frets. Phil tapped out the quarter notes more confidently, adding high hat and snare, causing the beat to take effect. Jordan hit the first note of the song and Jack was lost, his head buried deep in the music he loved.

+++

Mark bounced his leg nervously, running his hand through his floofy red hair. It was 8th period and the bell was due to ring any minute. The teacher droned on about a test, falling on deaf ears as all eyes were on the clock. As soon as the bell rang, he jumped out of his seat and bolted for the door. Tonight was the night and the hallways were decorated with home made posters for everyone competing. Mark smiled as he saw his poster, alongside Raised From the Ground's. The other posters were drab and grey, but Mark and the band had pooled their money and got a professional photographer and a large, colorful print out. Apparently, Raised From The Ground had done the same and both posters looked equally amazing. The hallways buzzed with gossip as the teens prepared to show their support. The school knew well of the band's rivalry, but the whole school knew well of Mark and Jack. The two have been going at each other since elementary school, casual banter so at ease between them. In gym they were the most competitive, trying to swing the bat harder or throw the football farther. But music is where they tore at each others throats, always outdoing the other. When Jack came in one day with green hair, Mark came in the next day with red. It's just how it's always been. Of course it never went unnoticed by the student body and they always had a fun and fair fight.

Mark went home and changed, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to burst out at any moment. He put on his band's logo and his jeans, his converse high tops expertly laced. He grabbed his bass and went back to the high school, nervous for different reasons as well.

 **He had a crush on Jack.** That's why he always tried to outdo him, tried to impress him so that Jack would like him better. Rumors always flew around the school “ _Mark is bi! No I heard he was pan! He's obviously gay!”_ The rumors never bothered him, as the student body was accepting and homophobia never had a reason to exist in the high school But at the same time, he didn't know what was true and what wasn't. He liked Jack, but wasn't confident in his sexuality. He guessed it had never bothered him much.

Mark looked around in the gym and saw Matt, Ryan and Dan waiting for him. They all had matching outfits and actually looked like a professional band. Mark spotted Jack halfway across the gym, with septic green hair, glowing blue eyes, and an adorable Irish accent, he was hard to miss. Jack was talking with his band mates and excused himself walking over to Mark. The Korean met him halfway across the floor and the tension in the air thickened.

They sized each other up, eyes raking down the person that they _had_ to consider an enemy. Brown met blue and instantly softened the cool facade that had been cemented there. Icy blue chips became soft rain and hard brown earth became sweet chocolate. Mark held out his hand and Jack shook it willingly, a smile on his face. Mark's callouses felt rough against his own, proving their long fight with their beloved bass strings. Both boys turned and went back to their respective sides of the gym.

“All bands please report to the show hold.” The PA system announced. Mark bounced nervously and looked at his band. They were ready.

+++

Jack was practically shaking backstage. Why? _**Because he touched Mark fucking Fischbac**_ _ **h's hand.**_ Felix dragged him away from Jordan and Phil into a dark corner backstage.

“Look, that was fucking amazing, but we've got a show to do so get it to fucking gether.” These brave words from Felix were accompanied by a slap in the face. Okay so fine! Jack may have a teensy, weensy, tiny, whiny, super, oober, miniscule crush on Mark. And Felix was the only one who knew. So, therefore, Felix was the only one that could snap Jack out of it and back to the present.

“And our next band, Raised From The Ground!” The PA announced. Jack nodded and grabbed his bass, walking on stage in a boss ass fashion. The stage shook with the amount of noise the crowd was making. Jack held up a hand and the crowd went silent. He turned and looked at each of his band mates, smiling at how far each of them have come. He nodded and Jordan started the familiar tune, the keyboard’s notes bouncing off the walls. Felix and Jordan had backup microphones because this song needed it. It was only a cover, but definitely one of the crowds favorites judging by the silent looks of pleasure and surprise. Jack felt his cue and started singing with his all of his big Irish heart.

 

“ _She paints her fingers with a close precision_  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sin  
She's paid for

 

 _A lonely speaker in a conversation_  
Her words are swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

 

 _Say what you mean_  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe”

 

Jack gave himself up to the music, his voice low and gravely and hitting every goddamn note beautifully. He didn't even realize that the end of the song had come. With the deafening sound of the screaming crowd to his back, he was lead off stage by Phil and Jordan, Felix waving to the crowd in their aftermath.

+++

Mark stood in awe backstage, amazed by Jack's beautiful voice. He realized that it was their turn to go on when Dan nudged him forward.

 

Mark took his place on stage as the crowd surged below him. He inhaled and strummed his bass to a catchy, upbeat tune that resonated through the crowd. Mark inhaled and sang with everything he had in him.

 

“ _Alright, alright_  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though

 

 _Who are these people?_  
I just woke up in my underwear  
No liquor left on the shelf  
I should probably introduce myself  
You shoulda' seen what I wore  
I had a cane and a party hat  
I was the king of this hologram  
Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand  
Memories tend to just pop up  
Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves  
Five-thousand people with designer drugs  
Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough)”

 

The song swept him away like the riptide underfoot, pulling and dragging ever so relentlessly. He walked off the stage in a daze as the two finalist were announced. It was no surprise when his band mates (along with Jack's) jumped and cheered as their bands were called onstage for one final time.

+++

Two drum sets. Two keyboards. Four basses. One microphone. And a bloody, bloody war. The way that Battle Of The Bands worked in this school was simple. Once it was down to the final two, they had to perform together to prove that they were the best. If they did well, they won. Simple as that.

Everyone took their places on stage, Mark and Jack standing awkwardly by the microphone. Ryan stood at the keyboard and thought for a minute. He smiled and banged out five repeating notes as everyone on stage smiled and fell, enslaved to the beat that ran in their blood. Jack stepped back and let the red head have the microphone. A deep baritone gripped the air.

 _“Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can_ _'_ _t help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of-”_ Mark was cut off by another voice, deep and lush as his own. He stepped back and his band cut off. The others picked it up and Mark stalked back from the microphone, letting Jack have it.

 _“-words. What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter_ , _yes but_ _what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a-”_ Both boys joined in. Dan and Phil locked with each other, creating a beat that shook everyone to their cores. Jordan and Ryan had at it, shaking their keyboards as the more that worn down tune echoed inside of their fingers. Matt and Felix head banged with each other. Strumming their fingers till they bled. Mark stepped up with Jack screaming the word.

“ _WHORE!”_ A pause was chased away by complete chaos as Jack and Mark got closer to each other, nose to nose as the lyrics were ripped from their throats. The pounded out the chords and sang, harmony being the only word to describe what was happening.

As the last note of “again“died away, Mark had lost all of the fucks he had to give. Jack was waving to the crowd, the constant screams fueling the team's adrenaline.

With his bass slung over his shoulder, Mark sauntered over to Jack and pulled him close by his waist. Mark kissed him.

Jack was shocked for a few seconds before he replicated happily. The green haired draped his arms around Mark's neck as the crowd lost their shit. Felix was laughing in the background while Matt handed over his $20 to Ryan.

Once the crowd had slightly calmed down, a happy Jack spoke from the arm of his new boyfriend into the microphone.

“We are all winners.” He said. Mark just kissed him on the cheek as the group accepted their trophy together. Jack was blushing the whole time and Mark couldn't keep his eyes off him.

+++

When then crowed had dispersed and only Mark and Jack were left, they walked the empty halls together, drinking each other in and loving every bit of it. They came across a sign that had been abandon on the floor. It made Mark light up. It read 'I give a cry of fear as I am raised to the ground.'

Mark tucked it under his arm as they walked out into the parking lot together, Jack twining calloused hand in calloused hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing has been kicking my ass so expect irregular upload schedule until notified otherwise! Your support keeps me going! <3\
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Bonus Boss Points if you can name the 3 songs I used!)


	9. Supremes and Animags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I came up with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

In this universe, Supremes and Animags are the two most human species. In fact, Supremes were humans. Animags were considered lowly, only because they had animal features, such as ears, tails, hooves, wings; the list goes on and on. On the first day of 8th grade, the Supremes are given their life long Animags. The Animag becomes their partner in life, more or less their master's slave for some. This is the **tail** of a kindly Supreme and a rebellious Animag.

+++

Mark was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. Today was the day they were given their Animags. The whole 8th grade (only Supremes of course) were well dressed and groomed, looking neat and orderly. There were nervous giggles and happy squeals as they were filed into the auditorium. Mark looked around and marveled at how big the room was.

The stage was up front, faced with three sections of seating. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and overflowing baskets of flowers gave off a sweet aroma on either side of the stage. The students were ordered to leave a seat between them for their new Animag.

The finished walking in and finding their seats. The 8th grade shifted nervously as they waited for the ceremony to begin. In this school district, many different schools that were K through 7 combined into one. Mark had moved to the district over the summer and had no idea who anyone was. A nice group by the name of Felix, Ryan and Matt had introduced themselves and the boys were now sitting seats apart, tapping their foot and looking around

+++

Everyone politely clapped as the principal walked onstage in a long flowing dress that fit her perfectly.

“Hello everyone! Welcome back from summer break and to the Annual Animag Ceremony. For those of you who had not met me years prior, my name is Marzia Bisognin and I am the principal here at Supreme Seahill High School. I am also principal for the Animag Seahill High School.”

Animags and Supremes were kept separate until the ceremony. There were always two schools per level of education. There was a Supreme preschool and an Animag preschool. There was a Supreme elementary school and an Animag elementary school. This continued until the 8th grade ceremony. At enrollment in the school, the Supreme was assigned an Animag to be their life partner. When a student moved, the school was required to get an Animag to match them. The school often purchased an Animag from school that had too many.

Miss. Bisognin called the first name and a nervous girl walked up to stage with an applause following her. Two Caretakers appeared on the side of the stage, walking a young Animag between them. His arms were bound in a thin rope and he walked willingly to girl. His head sported a fair pair of antlers and a bushy tail hung from his jeans.

“Your Animag's name is Alfie.” said the principal. The Animag smiled nervously at the girl. She took his hands an undid the this rope. Alfie and the girl walked back their seats, looking akward. The Caretakers went to retrieve the next Animag.

+++

Mark's foot bounced nervously as Felix came back a shy Animag named Ryan. Finally, it was Mark's turn. He walked nervously up onto the stage and felt the eyes of the others on his back. The principal looked expectantly at the side of the stage, waiting for the Caretakers to appear. There was some scuffling heard backstage as three Caretakers emerged, carrying a writhing form between them. The Animag had an orange fox tail with matching ears on either side of a shock of green hair. He was also heavily bound with chains wrapping around his hands and legs. His mouth was gagged and his arms were restrained at his sides. A shock collar wrapped around his neck and he had an anklet with a similar fashion. He glared at the crowd, shocking them into silence. Mark stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“He's a fighter.” The Caretaker told Mark. The Animag suddenly kicked backwards, knocking two of the Caretakers down. He glared at the third, who wisely backed away slowly. He turned his piercing blue eyes on Mark and looked him up and down. The Animag slowly walked over to Mark at his own pace and stood at his side.

“Your Animag's name is Jack.” The principal told Mark. The third Caretaker came back with a leash and clipped it to Jack's collar, helping his friends up and scurrying back to behind the curtain. Mark took the collar loosely in his hand and led Jack to the back of the auditorium.

“I'm going to have a chat with my Animag in the bathroom.” Mark deadpanned to the teacher monitoring the door. The teacher didn't give them a second glance and let them out of the auditorium. Jack's shoulders were squared the whole time, eyes icy chips. He tensed when Mark led him into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Jack ran into the corner, stuffing himself into a ball. His strong facade fell as he attempted to put his chained hands over his head, but to no avail. He shook, waiting for Mark to land a blow on his body. This made the Supreme's heart twist out of pity. He slowly walked over to Jack, being cautious as his steps echoed on the tile floor. Jack's head burrowed into his knees as he heard the red haired come closer. Mark sat criss cross, about five feet from Jack.

As a few minutes passed and Mark made no sudden movements, Jack looked up carefully, eyes shining with tears that stopped halfway down his cheek, courtesy of the gag. Mark slowly scooted closer, letting Jack get used to his presence. Jack watched him with bright blue eyes.He tentatively reached out and brushed Jack's hair away from, his forehead.

The Animag flinched away from his touch. Mark shifted until he was kneeling in front of Jack and took the chains in his hand. He unraveled the chains on his hand and then his feet. It was harder to undo the chain that held Jack's arms to his sides but he eventually got it undone. The Caretaker had also given Mark the key for his Animag's collar and anklet.

Mark undid them and tossed them in the trash, along with the leash, chains, and keys. Jack was testing his wrists for any damage by shaking them out. His eyes never left the floor. Mark reached up and took off the gag. Jack's eyes shot up to his as Mark's hand brushed over his ear fur. He tossed the gag in the trash with everything else.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked quietly, knowing he was supposed to provide for his Animag. Jack nodded.

“I think so.” The Irishman answered. Mark loved the little twang in his accent. Mark offered his hand to Jack, only showing his care through gentle touches. He helped Jack off the floor.Jack shoved his hand in his pockets and turned his eyes to the floor, his tail drooping. Mark tilted his chin up, looking into Jack's sky blue eyes. Mark gave him a comforting nod and opened his arm invitingly. Jack took a step then a leap into Mark's arms, relishing the comfort and protection that he felt from them.

“You know I would never hurt you, right? Never in a million years would I become that kind of Supreme.” Mark spoke with confidence.

“I don't know that. I don't know you!” Jack snapped. Mark smiled at his clearly Irish accent.

“I would never, alright? You have to trust me on this. We have to go back to the ceremony before we give people other ideas.” Mark retorted. Jack nodded in agreement and let Mark lead them out. Mark grabbed his hand and Jack's blush bloomed across his cheeks, red as the roses.

They took their seats next to Ryan, Matt and Felix. Jack clung to Mark for the rest of the ceremony, unsure of everyone around him. His tail twitched in anticipation of something horrible happening.

+++

The first day of 8th grade fell on a Friday, so Mark and Jack walked home with no homework, but plenty of Jack's bags as Jack now lived with his Supreme. They talked and talked and found out they shared many common interests. Mark was beginning to love the way his Animag's eyes sparkled when he talked about something he was passionate about.

When they arrived at Jack's new home and Mark's familiar one. His mom had left a note saying she was working late and wouldn't be home till early the next morning. Mark tossed it in the trash and led Jack up to his room, which was recently cleaned because he realized that he would be sharing his room with Jack from now on. Mark plopped his load on the bed and told Jack to get comfy. He turned on an old version of Overwatch and helped Jack put his stuff away.

They played well into the night and never even stopped to eat. Mark eventually turned a movie on that he and Jack agreed to watch. He settled against the headboard and frowned. Jack was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Com'ere.” Mark told him. Jack accepted the invitation and snuggled up to Mark, leaning against his chest. Soft snores soon emmited fro the Animag and Mark smiled. He pulled the blankets up over Jack and held him close, turning the movie off and letting the sounds of night and Jack's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all and sorry for my sporadic uploads! <3


	10. Supremes and Animags (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

Jack woke up with the sunlight streaming into his eyes. He startled awake and looked around up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It slowly came back to him. He was Mark's Animag. He was in Mark's hous- his house. It's his house now. Speaking of his partner, Jack slowly turned and saw the Supreme with his arms wrapped around Jack. Jack smiled and look at his partner's sleepy smile. It was soft and happy, filled with the bliss of a good dream. Jack curled back into the pillow, bringing the covers up to his chin. Mark sleepily pulled Jack into his chest, spooning him. Jack tensed up, then relaxed. Mark's shallow breathing steadily drummed against his back. Jack put his hands on top of Mark's as they tightened around his waist. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

+++

Mark woke up to a light shifting on his left. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. He felt the Animag tense up, then melt into his grip. Mark shifted and brought Jack's back against his chest. He almost jumped when Jack put his hands on top of his own and sighed. Jack just felt _right_ in his arms. Mark smiled as the Animag's ears brushed against his chin. They were soft as the clouds that dragged him back to sleep.

+++

When Jack woke up, the bed was cold and empty. He got up and got a better look at the room that was now his. A book shelf of neatly organized video games. A small TV resided on a clean dresser. The bedsheets wereblue and black checkered and the matching pillows were soft and plush. Jack dug into the closet for a shirt to wear. He found one of Mark's shirts and pulled it over his head, loving the Mark smell that hit his enhanced nose.

He pulled a pair of sweatpants on after he shed his pajama bottoms and set out to find Mark by tracing the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He walked in cautiously, aware that this house was unknown to him.

“Mark?” Jack called out, tail raised in caution. The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was a wonderful one. Mark was in a _Kiss The Cook_ apron, focusing intensely on flipping a thick pancake. His eyebrows were furrowed as he performed the perfect flip.

“Morning! Thought I could welcome you to the Ficshbach household with a good breakfast. Mom is out running errands all day so we have the place to ourselves!” Mark beamed as Jack took a seat and prepared his pancakes with syrup and butter. He took a bit and made a noise of pleasure.

“These are amazing!” Jack said. Well, it sounded more like “Twese awr amarsing!” but close enough. Mark smiled and made his own plate, humming a song as he ate. The ate in companionable silence as the pancakes slowly disappeared. Jack helped Mark clean up and they both flopped on the couch. Jack thought for a moment and asked,

“So what is expected of Animag's over here? I came right from Ireland about two weeks ago and then was thrown into the ceremony yesterday. That's why I struggled so much. Supremes in Ireland are know for being cruel. I would have become a slave over there if I hadn't agreed to come here.” Jack finished queitly.

Mark chuckled. “Well I'm glad that you put up a fight. It showed that you had some spirit in ya. And to answer your question, Supremes and Animags are basically destined soul mates. Supremes and Animags are basically expected to be involved romantically and create a family together.” Mark listed off, recalling from his school lessons. Jack nodded, loving the idea of living out his life with Mark. Mark grabbed his hand and cocked his head with a worried expression on his face.

“You okay? You went into your head for a bit.” Jack just smiled and said he was okay, leaning on Mark's shoulder. Mark turned on the movie that they missed last night and pulled Jack into his lap. The rain thrummed on the windows outside and Jack flinched whenever thunder rumbled heavily outside. Mark rubbed his back soothingly whenever he flinched.

On one loud roll of thunder, Jack burrowed into Mark's shoulder, silent tears pouring from his eyes. The Supreme ran his fingers through Jack's hair and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. Jack slowly stopped crying and calmed down, his hearty returning to normal rate. Mark looked into the tear drowned eyes of his Animag;s and wiped his tears off of his cheeks. Mark's eyes moved down to Jack's lips. Full and round and so _goddamn perfect._

Mark leaned forward slowly. Jack's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward and met Mark's lips. There were fireworks going off in his mind, he senses completely over stimulated. Mark took it slow, making sure that his Animag was comfortable. Jack replicated happily, feeling more content than he had in years. Mark ran his tongue experimentally across Jack's bottom lip. Jack immediately granted access and Mark explored his mouth. Jack _loved_ the taste of Mark. He was sweet and soft, where Jack was cold and hard like steel.

Jack eventually pulled away from Mark to catch a breath and was met with hazel eyes and love bitten lips. Mark panted heavily and looked at Jack as if he was an angel on Earth. (He may as well be). Jack leaned into Mark's chest as the rest of the day was spent in a blanket fort, lazily making out and sharing small giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop Bloop <3


	11. Green on Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin AU time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

 

Mark looked at the crowd that had gathered. No one here was stupid. They could easily be at each others throats in the seconds that it took for them to take a sip from the tall glasses of champagne that were being distributed by fleet footed waiters. They all hid their weapons rather well and Mark doubted that any of them were unarmed. His own daggers were strapped comfortably on his arms, their familiar weight easing his frayed nerves. The crowd was shifting impatiently, ripples of annoyance spreading through them as trained eyes picked up on the slightest change. Mark was more of the known faces in these parts. The said parts being the Assassin’s Guild. Every single body in this room had killed at least once, blood spraying the hands that had caused more than one death.

Mark was a newer case, his skills unnervingly good for a rookie. This crowd knew him. He belonged with them. He assessed the figures that surrounded him, rating them with accurate and precise markings. The ballroom was well lit, large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling was high and gave the room an illusion of being large and welcoming, even if it was filled with hired killers. Waiters were manning the buffet table and the auctioneers were setting up the stage. The five alliance leaders sat in an open box near the roof of the ballroom, looking out over the crowd of subjects. The atmosphere was warm, heavy with tension. Groups of brightly colored people seemed to stick with their color, only wanting to mingle with red and orange haired.

Colors represented which alliance that person belonged to. There were 5 major alliances. Tiger, Boar, Snake, Rabbit, and Crow. Tiger was green, Boar was white, Snake was purple, Rabbit was blue and Crow was black. Most colors resonated in the hair. When someone joined an alliance, their hair was dyed the color that corresponded with the alliance. Newbies had red hair and elders had orange-yellow hair. Elders were extremely respected because it was hard to survive for so long in this line of business.

The major alliances were based on skill. Crows were the stealthy assassins. They attacked in the dark alley ways of the moonless nights. Rabbits were quick and painless. They preferred to twist the neck and bolt from the scene of the crime. Boars overpowered any person that dared be their enemy. They crushed skulls with bare hands and snapped bone like twigs. Snakes were lethal and torturous, milking victims for valued information and letting them slowly die a violent death. Tigers used a combination of stealth and power, scaling walls and ledges, bringing enemies as close as their own breath.

The leaders were intimidating as well as suited for leading their alliance. Rabbit's leader was Amara, a woman careful with how things were executed. She always made a backup plan and her army was smart and cunning. Boar's leader was Coltrane, a buff man that preferred to be peacemaker between Snake and Tiger. Crow's leader was Rafe, one with a cold heart, even by an assassin's standard. He was the one that liked to ignite the fights, watching as Snake and Tiger tore at each other. Snake's leader was Nadine, a women with a tongue as sharp as her swords. Her purple tinged afro looked stunning under the lights of the ballroom. Tiger's leader was the most secretive. It was strange because new leaders normally wanted to claim blood lust right away. He was strange in the way that Mark didn't like. Secrets weren’t unknown for long, yet an unknown one presented itself on a silver platter. Mark was itching to dive into the crowd and explore. It was unusual to see so many people of high class gather in one place for one night, then be enemies the next morning.

Mark was currently dyed red and he knew that any alliance wanted to nab him. He was untrained potential and he had already proven himself worthy of joining the top alliance, which happened to be Tiger. Tiger and Snake were the most cutthroat groups in the line. They constantly fought and often blamed each other for the bodies of their members that were dragged out of the rivers at dawn, murdered in cold blood. Bright heads of green and purple veered away from each other, lithe bodies saying more than skilled mouths.

The Meeting of Kill was an annual event in which Rookies were claimed and Elders were honored. Alliance leaders placed bets on the fresh meat for the army they controlled. They wanted to run new blood through the tired veins of the Alliance and Mark was the perfect target. Reds were milling around, strewn across various love seats and couches, talking to all colors and already striking up deals. Mark stood apart, leaning against a column that held the high ceiling. He observed the crowd and no one, surprisingly, dared to approach him. He watched with a critical eye, marking the leaders and deputies of all the alliances. He noted that the leader of the Tigers was gone from the council seats that had been set up. That was strange. He was normally always present, making sure that no one stepped out of line.

Mark turned and slipped his daggers out of his jacketsleeves, facing the source of calculated footsteps that had been following him since he entered. He turned and found a dark robed figure. The suit that it wore was skin tight and showed a nicely muscular form. The figure only had his eyes exposed, a face mask even covering his mouth. His hair was covered, making sure that he was unidentifiable as well as neutral. No one here needed to add to their list of kills. The figure's mouth cover shifted slightly upward, indicating a smile beneath the black cloth.

“You are indeed as good as they say.” The figure praised. The eyes were pieces of eternal frozen blue flame, trapped beneath the surface of an unsupplying mortal body. They were harrowingly familiar, but Mark couldn't be bothered to place it.Mark stepped up from his place on the column. He left his back exposed as he walked closer to the figure, daggers ready to strike. He was trying to show trust as well as caution in his movements, using his years of street training and every trick in his thick book. Mark stopped, a distance away from the column and eyed the figure.

The figure started to circle him and assessed him like a prized horse, looking for any imperfections before a grand show.

“I look forward to see who you will join.” The figure had a baritone with something masked under it. “It is certain you are one of the best, especially how you got your weapons so readily and smoothly. Your form is good and you are looking to put on a clean show. Your observing skills are honed to a clean edge, although they could use some work. The poisoned blade on your left calf has a chance of poisoning you and you use it at last resort. I'm surprised you carry it at all. So you are a risk taker, one that carries the antidote in his left pocket under five throwing stars. Your shoes have retractable kick knives and you have a gun strapped against your right rib. Extra bullets are available in your right pocket.” Mark fought to keep calm as the figure pointed out every weapon he carried. How the _fuck_ did this guy do that?

“You're a Crow.” Mark blurted at the figure. “A good one at that.” Mark searched for any clear indication from the figure that he was right. Nothing. This man was as clean as a blank slate, though probably more dirty than the rest here.

“I'm going to urge you to listen and closely at that. Tiger needs you. He is-” The figure paused, almost seeming like he was fighting himself. He regained his composure and continued, his voice at a breaking point. “He's unsure of himself. He wants to do a good job, but isn't sure how to reinforce the way he wants things done. He needs some new blood in the crowd to help get the message across. Remember, sic parvis magna and-” His voice was obstructed by a female auctioneer “Recruiting begins in five minutes” Mark faced the crowd again and saw them press closer to the stage. When he turned back around, the figure was gone without a trace.

+++

Mark waited back stage. The girl that was before him turned out to be a Snake and the alliance welcomed their new member with open arms. The crowd calmed as the looked for the next recruit, wanting to see which alliance would be strengthened. Mark took a deep breath and walked onstage. The crowd went quiet and observed the defined form before them. Mark's eyes searched the crowd for the figure, but came up with now one in even slight resemblance.The five leaders observed with more calculated glances, Tiger and Snake looking at Mark like he was prey.

“And here we have Rookie Mark Fischbach with more than twenty kills under his belt in only one year. Betting may begin.” The auctioneer announced. Rabbit, Boar and Crow sat back in their chairs, knowing very well that this was not their fight. Snake and Tiger made their way down to the stage that Mark was being presented on. The assessed him with eyes colder than his last victim's heart.

As Tiger got closer, Mark realized that the same eyes were raking over his body. Tiger's eyes lit up, amused that Mark finally recognized him. He made his way back to his seat and sat, drawing a finger along the curved arm of the chair.

“$50,000.” Snake called out the first bid.

“$500,000.” Tiger spoke calmly. The crowd went into shocked silence. That was the most money _ever_ paid for a rookie. Even one with a good name would only bid around $80,000. But $500,000? Unheard of. Snake shook her head and waved her hand, indicating she gave up. Tiger smirked as Mark made his way, albeit a little shocked, into the Tiger section of the room, surrounded by his new teammates that chanted his name as a war cry.

+++

Later that night, Mark walked, disheveled, to his boss's office. He had been called up for a personal introduction because of his current 'status' if you will. You bet your ass he was armed to the teeth and ready to flee at any moment. He had been dragged here and given a room in the Dorm of Elite. His personal belongings were to be burned and his new suit (black with accented green) was to be worn at all times. His hair was going to be dyed tomorrow.

Each alliance ruled over a section of the city of Asgard. They all had their own manor that was suited with dorms for the army of about 50 or so, training grounds, a dining hall, and the leader's personal house. The dorm's were split into ranks, Newblood, Ranwall, and Elite. It was strange for Mark to have an Elite dorm because there were only five of them and he was a rookie. When he questioned the bell boy, he just said it was leader's orders. Now he was on his way to the office of the person he had faced only twice that night.

He cautiously walked into the lavish office. Weapons of all sorts hung on the walls and Tiger sat at a large maple wood desk. He glanced up from his paperwork and regarded Mark with a stare he hated. It was hard and cold and hiding _so many secrets._ He sat in the chair that had been placed in front of the desk.

“You're not dead yet?” Were the first words out of the green haired Tiger's mouth, shadowed by disbelief. Mark almost jumped back with the statement, but kept his cool and retorted rather sassily

“Why would you want me dead? According to you, you need some help.” Mark knew he hit a sore spot when the Tiger flinched away from his truthful words. The rookie had no idea what he was doing, being so disrespectful to his new leader. The Tiger sighed.

“I don't need another person barking up my ass. I only took control two months ago and it's not an easy job, unless you want to take it yourself. I don't need your smart ass mouth either. I sent two Ranwalls to knock you up and see what level of combat you were on. But it's clear they chickened out because apparently you're just too scary. The only reason I called you up here was to give you your first assignment, but apparently you want to be Mr. Bigshot and do what you want!” Mark noted what he detected in the Tiger's voice before. It was an Irish accent, which wasn't uncommon because Asgard was a large city with many different races and religions merging in the walls. It must come out more when he was angry. Mark just shuffled in his seat, looking down and away from the eyes that he loved/hated. “No smart ass remark?” He growled. “Good. Your first assignment is training with me. I'm sure you know that I don't have a deputy yet and I want you to be my deputy. You are the image of what a Tiger should and will be. I want to start first thing in the morning, so dye your hair tonight and be ready at dawn tomorrow.”

Mark sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his faded red hair. “Really?” The Tiger nodded. Mark was still in shock, almost visibly shaking. He grew up on the streets and had to beg for food. He worked his way up through his social status by picking pockets and making an occasional big scheme. He took his first payed kill job and has been on the radar ever since. Mark remembered when he came back from meeting with the client and getting his pay. He was able to eat a hearty meal for the first time in months. He wore clothes that weren't shaggy and worn. He remembered seeing all of the Alliance agents milling about the city and gathering intel. He relived the moment he took his black mane and dyed it red, because he was now a part of their world. Now that he thought about it, more green seemed to have been tracking him after that first job. Now, sitting here in the office of his new alliance, being promoted to deputy, it was insane that he came from such a small beginning.

“Mark, get some rest, it's been a long day.” The Tiger's eyes seemed to soften as they met Mark's.

“You were always there.” Mark whispered. “You were there from the start. After the first job, green was everywhere.” The Tiger watched with amusement as Mark swamped through his thoughts. “You always had eyes on me, waiting to recruit me. You saw the potential long before anyone else. I was always on your list.” Mark looked up. “And now I'm finally here.”

“Good to see you understand what lengths I had to go to get you. Did you know you were the hardest little shit to track? Always popping up then disappearing, then maybe an hour later, you're on the other side of the city and none of the Elites could even find you. And it was beyond frustrating trying to keep you out of the hands of Nadine. Jesus, that woman is scary. But thank god I have you now because I don't know if I could have gone another day without a deputy.”

Mark nodded. “You were on the scouting missions for me. That's why I got a little spooked at the Meeting. You were one of the most familiar figures on the team. Always scaling walls and shit. It's kinda cool to finally meet you-”

“Jack.” The Tiger said. “The names Jack.” He stuck out a hand and Mark shook it willingly, feeling like he was way in over his head.

+++

The months that followed were filled with training. Early morning sparring sessions with just hand to hand combat. Late night weapon practice. Midday lunch and talking to his comrades. Mark quickly proved himself as part of the Elites, even if he had only been at Tiger Manor for two months. He did have several jobs though. He helped organized who got what client and took his own jobs too. He made sure the rookies were being trained correctly and told the scouts to keep an eye out for any talent. But since he was only in training, Jack had to accompany him to make sure that each job was done right. After the first month, Jack let him have his solo missions and that pleased him, getting back into the groove of researching and playing the part to get close to the target. Over his partner missions, he and Jack had formed a formidable team, one that was whispered about in the dark alleyways outside of the city's pubs. With Mark as deputy, Tiger rose further to the top and Jack breathed an easy sigh of relief.

+++

Mark was called up to Jack's office late one night. He shook himself out of bed and made his way up.

“Yeah?” Mark asked Jack once he settled into the chair that was now known as his.

“Lord Raq.” Jack answered sullenly. “He got bailed out and now he's running a slave ring. The Asgard Mercs are turning a blind eye and even participating. I need you to go solo and take him out. Oh, leave the sig tied on his wrist, per usual.”

Sigs were what identified who had killed. Each member had a sign that was imprinted on an alliance colored cloth. Whenever someone killed, they were to leave their sig behind so the leader would know the job was done correctly and by the right person.

Speaking of leader, the Tiger was looking a little frazzled. Papers were strewn across his desk with writing scrawled all over them. Bags held a place under his eyes, giving way to lack of sleep, which was never good for an assassin. His clothes were rumpled, like he hadn't changed in a while and uneaten meals were left on the edges of his desk.

“Who's paying?” Mark asked. It was unusual to get a case as heavy as Lord Raq and not get a pretty penny for it.  
Jack looked up at Mark, and for the first time, Mark saw true fear in his eyes. “Lady Midnight.”

Mark shot up out of his chair. “Why her? Can't she get Nadine or even Amara to do it? She's to much of a wild card Jack! She could be waiting to grab that ring for hers-” His voice was interrupted.

“$900,000.” Jack sighed. “We could fix the place up, not to mention your 20 percent that comes from it. We need it Mark, more than I would like to admit.” Jack stopped his pacing and flopped back down in his desk chair.

Mark turned the offer around in his head. It seemed too good, too easy. But Tiger Manor needed it.

“Alright. I'll do it.” Mark told him. Jack handed the paperwork over and Mark left to do his research.

+++

Mark scaled the walls of the mansion that Lord Raq resided in. The guards were pay and go at best and didn't even know Mark was ever there. If he had done his research correctly (he had), then Lord Raq's room would be on the other side of this window. He eased the window open and slipped inside, landing on the floor as light as a feather. Lord Raq's sleeping form was covered in the bedsheets and Mark slipped out his poisoned dagger. Lady Midnight had wanted poison and Mark had complied. He snuck to the bedside and raised his dagger to the sleeping man's throat.

A heavy blow caught him besides his head. A figure lurked in the shadows and Mark was about to throw up. He rose to his feet, unsteady. A hand put a cloth over his mouth. Mark struggled kicking and trying to scream, but the shadows got larger and engulfed him in a sea of black and purple.

+++

When Mark woke, he immediately dry heaved. His head spun like a wicked merry-go-round. Once he was in slightly better shape, he looked around. He was chained to a wall and stripped stark naked. No windows and the walls were solid brick. The only way in and out was on the other side of the room and it was a cast iron door, heavy and solid and unforgiving.

The door creaked open and Mark looked up to see who held his life in their hands. Two purple haired soldiers walked through the door, holding shotguns. After them, came none other than Nadine.

She brandished a wicked sharp dagger and an iron tipped leather whip.

“Ready for the show big boy?”

+++

Jack was getting worried. Mark should have been home hours ago with Lord Raq's blood on his hands. He went outside to clear his head and get today's intel from the Scout Room. When he arrived, everyone went quiet and looked at him. The Lead Scout, Roger, handed him a purple envelope, marked with Snake Manor's emblem. The blood rushed out of his face. _Shit,_ he thought.

He wordlessly took the note and opened it, eyes scanning it rapidly before dropping it and running out of the room.

 

_Dear Tiger,_

_Ever want to see your precious plaything ever again? Come to Snake Manor, alone and unarmed. We have a lovely show planned and just can't wait to perform it for you._

 

_XO, Nadine_

_+++_

Jack got in his suit, putting normal street clothes over it. He left Roger in charge and took off down the street, the dying beams of sunlight chasing him. When he arrived at Snake Manor, it was dark. He had been inside before and made his way to the battle arena. It was built like a stadium, but on a much smaller scale. Noise rolled off of it in waves and Jack rushed to the scene. He made his way in and made it to the smaller tunnels before being stopped by two guards. They gagged him and tied up his hands, taking him to the edge of the performing area. He went without a fight.

The performing arena was a sand circle with a raised wooden platform in the center. Nadine stood on the elevated stage, quieting down the crowd.

“Now, we have a special show planned for tonight!” She called as the crowd cheered. Her voice carried around the arena. “Let the show begin!”

Two guards carried a tattered body between them. Long whiplashes covered his back and chest, blood drying and crusting around the wounds. His hair was so matted with the red liquid that it looked as if he was a rookie, no other color recognizable. His head was bent down, energy spent on staying alive. His legs and arms were covered with small cuts and purple bruises littered his body. The guards carried the body to the stage and chained him to the stage floor. He was put in a kneeling position and the guards left, leaving Nadine alone on the stage with him.

She stalked over to him and the figure slightly stirred, spitting in her direction. Nadine frowned and kicked him in the face, making him groan in pain. She kicked his ribs and he doubled over even more, his forehead touching the stage. The crowd cheered. An assistant brought a tray out to Nadine. She took the pitcher of water and washed all of the blood from the guy's hair. It was green. Jack fought and struggled against the bonds, wanting to run out and comfort the person. He tugged and pulled, but the guards held steady and forced him to watch. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face up for the crowd to see.

It was Mark. Nadine grabbed the bottle of hair dye and streaked Mark's hair purple, covering his Tiger pride. The crowd showed their approval and nearly went berserk. She grabbed her whip and put 50 new lashes on Mark's back, her whip singing. Mark screamed with every new lash and struggled to keep consciousness. Jack's eyes watered as he was forced to watch, flinching at every new crack in

Mark's voice.

+++

Once the crowd had dispersed and Nadine was safely tucked away in her private quarters, Jack was released. He ran to Mark where he lay, unmoving on the stage. Nadine was nice enough to leave the cuffs unlocked. Jack picked Mark up and sprinted back to Tiger Manor, handing him over to the Medics. Jack paced outside of Mark's room, worried out of his mind. Mark wasn't just his deputy, but he had become one of Jack's closest friends. He was loved by all the Tigers because he knew how to make anyone happy, plastering a smile on anyone's face. But Jack felt something more than worry. He felt anger towards Nadine but also a fierce need to protect Mark. _Protect Mark?_ Mark could protect himself just fine, but the more Jack thought about it, the more he _despised_ the idea of him getting hurt in any way.

“Jack?” One of the Medics pulled him out of his thoughts. “Mark's alright. You can come in and I know there's no way I can make you leave, so keep an eye on him through the night” She finished.

“Thanks Vanessa.” Jack got up and walked in, steeling himself.

Mark had bandages covering his chest and arms. His lower body was covered by a thin blanket. He had a cut on his forehead that was firmly wrapped and his hand was wrapped in cotton, probably broken. His eyes were closed and his chest fell in shallow, easy breaths. Jack took a seat with the chair next to his bed. Jack frowned at Mark's lax face that usually held a goofy expression or a smile. He brushed the stained purple-green hair off of Mark's forehead. He sat back in his chair, prepared for a long night.

+++

Mark woke with his head pounding, heart racing, and whole body aching. He slowly collected his scattered memories form last night. He remembered Nadine...the platform...crowds...Jack? Jack was there? Mark thought harder and scanned the crowd in his memory. Jack _was_ there! Two guards were holding him back as he fought to...help him? Everything went fuzzy after that, just pain with purple hair and...HIS HAIR! Mark remembered purple dye running down his forehead. His mane must be horrid looking.

A body stirred in the chair to his left. Mark immediately went to get up, instincts talking. He fell back, his body protesting instantly. Jack blinked the sleep from his eyes. And looked around, hearing Mark's struggle. Jack was instantly on his feet, gently pushing Mark back into his pillow. Mark looked at him, almost offended that he had to rest. Jack got a glass of water from the bedside stand and raised it to Mark's lips.

“How you feeling?” Jack asked.

“Pretty crappy.” Mark responded, his voice broken from screaming. Jack flinched at the sound, his nightmares coming back from the abyss of sleep.

“It was horrible, seeing you like that without being able to help and then the sounds and how horrid they were and just...uhg.” Jack put his head in his hands, willing Mark not notice the tears that slipped past his fingers. “I felt like I wanted to protect you from anything that ever caused you harm and it hurt because I couldn't do it. I wanted to...” Jack trailed off as a sob chocked him. He had seen so much, with his mom going crazy and his dad being shot in front of him. But Mark was where he drew the line. A rough hand slipped into his. A thumb worked its way over the valleys of Jack's knuckles, easing him and fighting back his tears.

Jack slowed his breath, forcing himself to calm down. Mark just held his hand, patient.

“You need rest.” Jack said. He brought the knuckles of Mark's hand up and pressed a kiss to the unscarred skin. Mark nodded and his eyes fluttered shut, his breath easing into the pattern of sleep. Jack stood and kissed Mark's forehead. He exited the room and shut the door behind him.

+++

Behind a closed door, a man, despite his great pain, smiled in his sleep.

+++

When Jack returned the next day, Mark was sitting up in his bed. He looked more alert than yesterday, his chocolate eyes shining. Mark was currently pouring over a multitude of documents, maps and intel forms strewn haphazardly across the bed covers.

“Well, Mr. Bright Eyed Bushy Tailed, you are looking good today!” Jack said as he entered. Mark nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, so invested in his work that Jack's entrance had gone unnoticed.

“I'm definitely feeling better.” Was the croaky response that Jack got. Jack sat at the edge of the bed, scanning the documents. Random maps were opened and looked like giant mazes with walls that closed in.

“Do you wanna try and stand?” Jack asked. He didn't want to push Mark, but he did want to see if he could manage it. Mark went red and apparently the maps were more interesting than before.

“I...I d-don't have anything on under t-this.” Mark sputtered out. Jack only smiled.

“All the more reason to get you up then.” Jack purred. Mark blushed profusely, but started moving the maps and intel forms aside. Jack helped him, until they were in a neat stack on the bedside table. Mark slowly turned to face Jack, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He held the blanket protectively over his crotch.

Jack offered his arm to Mark's good hand. He slowly stood, the blanket falling away as he did. Jack frowned at the bandages that nearly covered Mark's entire body. Mark leaned on Jack heavily, his feet feeling unsteady and clumsy. Jack looked over at the pure look of concentration on Mark's face. His tongue stuck out a little and his brow was knitted together. Mark lost his balance and nearly slipped, linking his hand with Jack's as he came close to falling. He righted himself and pulled Jack's hand closer to his side, pressing them against his bruised ribs.

Mark looked over and found Jack assessing him again, but this time without the cold harsh glare. The look was crafted in the hands of love and pure bliss. Jack smiled a genuine smile and Mark couldn’t help but copy him.

Jack's eyes traveled down to Mark's split lip. Mark followed his eyes and smirked. He leaned forward, careful and rather scared. Scared because he never let anyone get close to him like this. It was such a foreign land and Mark was a ready explorer. Jack closed the distance, letting their lips brush in soft, chaste kisses. Mark smiled into each one, loving the feeling of someone loving him back.

+++

The months after the incident was spent on Mark's recovery and the exploration of their blossoming relationship. Mark got stronger and his hand mended. Jack smiled more often and never missed an opportunity to hold Mark's hand and tell him how cute he was. Mark's hair was redyed the usual septic green. The whip had left scars, jagged bolts of lightning that crawled down his chest and back like vines. Stolen kisses and shared beds were nothing out of the usual.

+++

Mark and Jack cycled through their night routine, changing into old shirts and boxers that were comfy in the morning. The crawled into bed together, curling up into each other and sharing one last kiss before they both fell asleep. Green hair mingled with green as foreheads pressed against each other, finding comfort in the touch of the person they truly loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised and proud of this chapter! Thank you all so much for your support because we just passed 3000 hits! High fives for everyone! *Passes out cake and cookies* Your support means a lot and makes me keep writing so thanks again, and as always, I will see you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye! <3


	12. Rainy Days (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not because yeah *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity

Mark had four moods when he was in Heat. He was level headed and relatively calm at the moment. But, things come and go as they please. He could be clingy and emotional one moment, the next he could be grinding against the couch with reckless abandon. His fourth mood was drop dead tired and angrily hungry. Jack sat criss cross in the blanket cave that Mark had made. Mark was seated comfortably in his lap, his eyes following the actors on the screen. The Alpha had his arms wrapped loosely around Mark's midsection, his head on the Omega's shoulder.

“I'm gonna get some more food.” Jack mumbled into Mark's neck. Mark hummed in acknowledgment and returned to the movie. Jack wiggled out of the cave and went into the kitchen, sifting through cabinets until he found what he needed. His stomach stirred as he whipped up the meal. When it was done, Jack brought the steaming bowls out into the living room. He set one by the entrance to the blanket fort and watched carefully. One hand slowly emerged from the shadows and grabbed at the edge of the bowl. Another hand quickly joined it and pulled the steaming bowl into the depths of the cave. Jack shook his head, chuckling. He settled for sitting down, facing the entrance of the fort.

“You think someone might repay you with company after you make their favorite meal of all time. But I guess not.” Jack playfully huffed, happily chowing down his chicken and dumplings. Before Jack was half way done, the bowl reappeared, empty of its contents. Jack smiled and finished his own bowl. He picked up the dishes and brought them out to the sink.

The dishes clattered against the plastic faucet as the Irishman clutched his stomach. His insides knotted together and his senses sharpened. The room spun with beautiful colors as Jack struggled to think clearly.

“M-Mark.” Jack called out. A muffled response was heard.

“Yeah?”

“Get out. Go t-to Felix's and let him and Cry take care of y-you.” Jack's sentences were broken with grunts of pain.

Mark got concerned and made his way into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Jack, doubled over in pain, a tent forming in his sweat pants. Mark's pupils grew as the heavy scent of Jack hit him.

“Get. Out.” The Alpha gritted, using every ounce of self control to not pounce on Mark. Mark looked torn. His eyes were glazing over, becoming hazy as the words once again entered his mind. _'Alpha..Knot...Mate...Breed'_ Jack lost it. His Rut, for some reason unknown, had lined up with Mark's Heat.

His biology was telling him that his mate needed to be bred, mated and swelling around his knot. He groaned at the thought of Mark under him, looking up with those innocent brown eyes.

Mark knew they had been dancing around the topic of why Jack was taking care of him. It's not like they were mates. Mark just went into Heat and Jack took care of him.. _.platonically?_ Not the best word to describe it. Jack's Alpha scent definitely calmed him down to some extent and the cuddles were more than welcome. But why had Jack nuzzled his neck in the bath or when they were in the fort? It wasn't exactly a friendship that was shown. Mark heard Jack drop the dishes in the sink. He left his thoughts in the cave as he got up to investigate.

Mark suddenly lost it in the kitchen. He recognized the scent of Jack in Rut. Jack was saying something along the lines with Felix and Cry, but he was too far gone. The words didn't penetrate the haze that blocked all functioning parts of his mind. The words returned, louder than ever before. _'Alpha..Knot...Mate...Breed'._

Jack groaned as Mark's scent hit his newly heightened nose. It was so sweet and delicious and musky and fresh and _so goddamn enticing and so full of_ _ **Mark.**_ He tensed up. Should he, should he not, _should he, should he not,_ _ **should he, should he not?**_

Mark felt strong arms gather him up and carry him. They smelled safe and right and perfect. Jack had his head buried into Mark's neck, kissing, biting, and licking. Mark moaned and dug  his nails into Jack's back. The Alpha threw Mark on the bed, immediately climbing over him and straddling him.

Mark felt slick run down his legs and Jack cupped his face. Their lips met in fiery passion. Mark moaned as Jack pulled down the Omega's boxers

+++

Jack's head swan in drunken happiness. His knot was securely locked into Mark's hole. The Alpha nuzzled Mark and whined softly, making sure he was okay without words. Mark nuzzled back in a reassuring manner, making Jack happy. The room was hot and humid, filled with the scent of love and sweat. The two lover's clothes were in a forgotten pile and the sheets were tangled around the intertwined bodies.

Jack flipped them, so Mark could sleep on his chest. The Omega happily complied and let their legs tangle in a mix of limbs. Jack happily kissed around the bruise that had a proclaimed spot on Mark's neck. His Omega was finally his and the Alpha couldn't be happier. Mark smiled at the light kissing sensation. His eyes fluttered shut, and, with one final kiss, so did Jack's.

+++

Jack woke up to Mark pressing kisses to his chest and shoulders. He smirked and tilted Mark's head up and met his lips. Mark giggled and Jack felt the vibrations through the kiss. He looked his cute Omega up and down.

“Good morning babe. How'd ya sleep?” Jack asked, his accent ever so present in his morning sexy voice. A hum was the only response he got as Mark was already falling back to sleep. Jack wanted to let him rest, but they needed to get cleaned up first. He gently pulled out of Mark. The Alpha grabbed a washcloth and wiped himself down before doing the same to Mark. He got Mark to stand up (albeit a little grumpily) and threw him an old sweatshirt and some boxers. Mark slowly got dressed and heard Jack tossing things around in the kitchen.

He walked out and found the Irishman making waffles. He put his hood up and crawled into the blanket fort, nestling into the pillows that he smuggled from both his and Jack's rooms. He buried himself in the Alpha's things and made a small, signature, Markiplier Burrito. Jack came out of the kitchen with two plate that were piled high with waffles, covered in strawberries, syrup, whipped cream, and powdered sugar.

Jack laughed as he saw the Markiplier Burrito struggle to unravel itself. He set the plate down on the coffee table and help unroll him from the miscellaneous blankets that had been deemed worthy enough of becoming part of the holy object that was the burrito.

“Thanks.” Mark muttered once he was finally free of his blankety prison. They ate the waffles in content silence as the rain continued to fall outside.

Once the finished, Mark took the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them. When he came back, he saw Jack had reconstructed the cave so it would accommodate the T.V. Mark crawled inside and found his mate waiting for him. They curled up together and the rest of the day was spent with rosy cheeks and happy movies. And now way in _h_ _ell_ was there a make out session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	13. Prompts & Suggestions

This is now the official Suggestions Chapter! Leave what you want below or just drop in and say hi! <3


	14. Flying On The Wings Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity
> 
> This was inspired by Chai_Destiny 's prompt in the Suggestions chapter so thank you!

Jack woke with a start as someone smacked the alarm clock. He stretched and pulled the covers over his head and groaned. “Dafaq do you do at night, man?” Jack was asked as a sweatpants clad figure turned on the coffee pot. Jack wasn't a morning person, but his dorm mate Mark always made sure his coffee was ready for him. It was a good thing the caffeine laced liquid existed or he was sure to worry friends and family by never getting out of his bed. It was common knowledge that Mark got up with the sun, whereas Jack went to sleep when he _saw_ the sun. It wasn't his fault that video games were fun!

“I told ya, Happy Wheels has like, infinite levels.” the Irishman grumbled, his accent ever morning heavy. Mark handed him a cup of black coffee and started making his bed. Jack excepted it with a happy hum as the drink burned his tongue. “Besides it's not like I can't hear ya slip out in the early morning, so I am normal where you are not.” Jack said as he took another sip.

Mark often left in the hour before dawn, never with any explanation. It didn't bother Jack because he often was able to yell quietly at his screen once Mark left, but at the same time, Jack was curious to where his friend went that early. He pondered over this as he drained his cup, deciding maybe it was time to get answers. So he bluntly asked. “Mark, where do ya go so early in the morning anyway? Doesn't it make you tired for class?”

Mark looked like a deer in the headlights, his red floof matching the sprinkling of blush on his cheeks.

“J-jogging! I go out jogging around campus.” Mark stuttered. He turned his back and continued stiffly making the bed. Jack eyed him suspiciously, but left it alone. He finished his coffee with a slurp and added it to the pile in the sink. Chores were a Sunday thing, including laundry and dishes, as well as cleaning the small room they occupied. Jack threw on a t shirt, skinny jeans, and his favorite Vans, brushed his teeth, attempted to fix the green blob the sat on his head, and grabbed his homework that was sitting on his nightstand. With the failed attempt of contacts, glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

Mark had a similar routine that was carried out and he soon joined Jack at the door. They had Biology together and it was on the other side of campus, so it was nice to have a friend to walk with.

+++

“And as you can see, its incredible that wings can even hold a full grown human body so the bone support must be hollow, but firm...” The teacher, Mr.Maron, trailed on, his words lost on Jack's ear-bud full ears. He doodled in an attempt to stay sane, drawing long angled lines to represent feathers. Mr.Maron was currently talking about the Skychars.

It was rare for a human to be born with wings, but not uncommon. They were called the Skychars. The were respected, as any normal human being, but a bit distanced from the rest of society. They were put on a pedestal to be displayed and treated like objects. That is why most Skychars chose to hide their wings or even get them surgically removed. The way they hid their wings was the most painful process that Jack would rather not hear about. It involved breaking bones purposely and crushing every other organ in the body. The wings then compressed into the back and sank into the skin, like quicksand swallowing a person. It freaked Jack out so he looked over at Mark.

The Korean/German was almost leaning forward in his seat, as if trying to drink in every word. His eyes were wide as he listened to how the bones of the wings attached to a human spine. Jack smirked. He looked so cute like that, so eager to listen and just to hungrily lap up knowledge. He shook his head and returned to drawing feathers.

+++

“I might go to bed early tonight!” Jack declared as he finished one last math problem. He shuffled his homework and crammed it into his overflowing backpack.

“BULL SHIT!” Mark called from the bathroom. Jack just huffed at him and pulled out his laptop, waiting for the night to go by.

+++

Mark left at standard time, around 3:30. He waved Jack goodbye and shut the door quietly. Jack waited 10 seconds then sprang into action. It felt like bricks were piling on his chest but he ignored it. He had a feeling the Mark had been lying about jogging and he was one _very_ curious little leprechaun. He slipped on a black t shirt and black skinny jeans, topping it off with a beanie. He grabbed his phone and opened the dorm door quietly. He saw that Mark took the steps and went after him, being sure to muffle his footsteps against the aluminum floor.

With the shape Mark was in, Jack was surprised that Mark came up with such a convincing lie. Jack knew it was a lie because he knew his best friend, and Mark simply stuttered when he lied.

Speak of the devil, Jack was following one strange path. Mark was walking towards the edge of campus, near the tree line. Jack's brow furrowed when he saw that Mark headed into the woods and he had no choice but to follow.

Mark's path led through deep thickets and over a stream at one point. Jack was exhausted, but he knew his friend was lying now. And to do this every _morning?_ No thanks, Jack would rather be a stereotypical couch potato. Mark eventually stopped in the middle of some large clearing. Jack hung back in the tree line ans watched with careful eyes.

Mark took a deep breath (Jack could tell by the rise and fall of his shoulders), and took off his shirt. The Irishman wasn't opposed to checking Mark out, especially in the gorgeous moon lit field. Mark tensed and Jack retreated into the treeline a bit more, afraid of being spotted. Mark turned and his gaze swept the forest. Satisfied, Mark turned back around and faced the sky. It was a cloudless night and the stars were twinkling merrily above.

Mark tensed again and Jack heard a sickening crunch of bones and sinew. Large wings broke the skin of Mark's back, extending to the full wingspan of about 15 feet. They elegantly shot out from Mark's back, arching in a sharp point and sloping downward gracefully. The feathers were black, pure black. Jack thought he would be swallowed in them.

“WOT. THE. FOOK!” Jack yelled, falling backwards in surprise. He turned and stumbled to his feet, running back through the treeline, trying to get back to campus. _“His fucking roommate was a Skychar! A fookin wing_ _ed_ _human!”_ These thoughts raced through Jack's head as he ran, scraping his hands and legs on the branches as they reached out to grab him. The tress blurred as he ran, changing into tall dark figures, hidden by moonlight. He heard sounds behind him, snapping of branches and gusts of winds propelled him onward.

“FOOK!” Jack yelled in pain as he landed in a thorn thicket, the small thorns eagerly snagging his clothes and his skin. He struggled, tears springing in his eyes as the thorns drove deeper. He hyperventilated, his world shifting back to...

“Jack? Jack are you in there?” He heard Mark's voice call. He let out a sob of pain and heard a rushing of wind. “Shit Jack, you tangled yourself up pretty good.” Mark commented. Jack let out another gasp of pain. “Alright, calm down, you'll be fine.” The Skychar's voice calmed Jack down a bit and he stopped struggling. “I have an idea...” He trailed off, and Jack could practically hear him thinking. “Stay still.” The command came and Jack just responded. “Okay.”

Mark gently curved his wings above Jack. The feathers were strong, much unlike a regular bird's. The Skychar cut through the thorns with the contour feathers, until Jack was encased in the wings. Mark lifted the college student up (still with some thorns and branches sticking to him) and brought him closer, until Mark could gather him in his arms. Jack whimpered as some of the thorns dug deeper. Mark noticed the small pin pricks of blood that covered his arms, face, and legs. Mark took him back to the clearing, pushing his wings in front of him in order to shield Jack from the oncoming branches.

When they got back to the clearing, Mark gently placed Jack on the ground.

“You had to run into a _thorn_ thicket, didn't you?” Mark asked as he got his bag.

“Well you fookin startled me with _your wings_ and shit, so I ran.” Jack growled back.

Mark said nothing, but pulled band aids and wipes out of his backpack. Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. “You may as well explain what's goin on as you patch me up.” Jack said. Mark nodded and removed the first thorn.

“Well, obviously, I'm a Skychar. Always have been and hopefully always will be. I sneak out here in the early morning to practice flying and stretch my wings because it hurts keeping them in too long.” Jack nodded, remembering the crunch of bone and muscle. “I'm proud of my wings, but I just want to live in peace without people poking and prodding. So I come out here because no one ever comes here, until you anyway. It's fun to fly so I do it every morning and, you know, my wings could pop out at any giving moment if I’m not careful. That's why I have the ripped shirts.” Mark explained as he wiped away some of the blood on Jack's forehead. Jack nodded slightly, remembering doing laundry and finding the tattered clothing. Jack just thought he like old shirts.

“Ya never told me.” Jack spoke quietly, sadness being betrayed in his voice. An ache settled in his chest. Mark opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He turned his gaze downward and continued cleaning up Jack's cuts. Thunder clouds rolled in, bright with the sun behind them.

“I didn't want you to be scared of me.” Mark whispered, pulling his hands away from Jack's leg. They shook. “I've lost so many people because of what I am. I showed them and they ran away, screamed I was unnatural, that I was a mistake, that I should rot in hell for all they cared.” His hands clenched into fists, going white at the knuckles. His fingernails dug tiny crescent moons into his palms. Jack lurched forward and hugged Mark, wrapping his hands around Mark's back to carefully avoid his wings. Mark hesitated, surprised, but he hugged Jack back. Jack nodded in understanding.

“I'm never gonna leave you, ya doof. Yer stuck with me.” Jack said, muffled as he dug his head into the Skychar's bare shoulder. Mark's wings were thrown behind him, arching towards the sky. Jack pulled away and smiled. Mark's glasses were askew on his nose and the college student absentmindedly set them right. Mark put away the band aids and wipes back into his backpack.

“So you're not weirded out?” Mark asked.

“Not really. It's kinda cool. And you can have them open in the dorm now because I know. That way it won't hurt as much.” Jack took the hand that Mark offered and bounced to his feet. Rain started to pour on them and Mark unconsciously moved his wings to make an umbrella for himself and Jack.

Mark gestured for Jack to walk and he complied. Mark covered them from the rain and moved branches out of the way.

+++

“Callin in today?” Jack asked when he shut the dorm door behind them. Mark had compressed his wings back in when the reached the edge of campus and Jack had to look away, flinching with every sound.

“Yeah.” Mark mumbled. As soon as the door shut, he practically ripped his shirt off and released his wings. The tips of the wings brushed either side of the room and blocked the light. It gave the dorm a cave like appearance. Mark let out a sigh of relief and Jack watched, curious.

“Does it hurt?” he asked suddenly, like the question was a popped bubble.

“The compression?” Jack nodded. “Well, it feels like a dull ache in my chest and my wings are always sore when they come out again. But it doesn't necessarily hurt.” Mark explained. Jack just nodded.

“Are your wings sore now?” Jack asked. Mark nodded, absentmindedly rubbing at the edge of his wing. Jack got up from his position on the bed and moved behind the Skychar.

“Wha-” Mark started.

“Relax, ya doof.” Jack reached a tentative hand to the black mass of feathers. He started rubbing along the edges, working out the knots that bunched up in the muscles of the wing. He kneaded, rubbed, and massaged and Mark didn't protest. In fact, he enjoyed it. Mark let his head hang, wrapping his arms around his knees because he knew trying to convince Jack he was alright wouldn't work. _'Stupid, stubbornly cute Irish bastard.'_ He thought as Jack moved to the other wing. _'I wonder what other things he could do with those sinful hands.'_ Mark smirked, huffing in the form of a laugh.

“What ya thinkin about?” Jack asked as his hands worked magic.

“Who would win in a fight between you and me! If it wasn't obvious...” Mark improvised.

“Well duh. Why do ya think we're called the fightn' Irish.” Jack responded playfully.

“Wanna find out?” Mark asked. “Wel-” The Skychar didn't let him finish. In a whirlwind of feathers, Mark had Jack pinned to the ground, flat on his back. Jack stared up, awe and playful anger in his eyes. Wings brushed the ceiling, making Mark seem bigger and more imposing than our little marshmallow really was.

“No fair!” Jack squirmed, but Mark held him in an iron grip. “I didn't get a chance to fight back!” Jack squirmed some more, trying to dislodge the laughing Skychar. He had Jack pinned by pinning his arms to either side of Jack's head and sitting on his tummy. Mark's knees were on either side of Jack's hips. The Irishman heaved his weight up and threw Mark off. Mark lay on the carpet, gasping for air as a laugh shook his body. The college student just huffed and sat on his bed, pulling out his trusty laptop.

“Oh JAAACCCKKKKK?” Mark sang.

“What?” Jack grinded out as he put on his headphones, embarrassed from being defeated.

“You forgot the prize for winning.” Mark explained matter-of-factly. He plopped at Jack's feet, rocking the bed. His wings were folded against his back, though not uncomfortably.

“What would that be?” He asked, his eyes lit up by the log-in screen. His hands danced across the keys skillfully. Mark leaned in closely and got Jack to look up. _'Those whiskey eyes are intense.'_ Jack thought.

“A kiss.” Mark said in a ghost of a whisper. Mark waggled his eye brows and Jack just laughed and nudged him off the bed.

“Fook you.” Jack said between broken giggles.

“Let me take you out to dinner first!” Mark protested from his spot on the floor. Jack shook his head and opened Happy Wheels, pondering the prize of the winner.

+++

Mark saved Jack's sleep schedule from the seventh circle of Hell. The college student went out with Mark in the early morning instead of staying up too late at night. They traveled through the woods together, and Jack always gave Mark tips for his flying from his observations. More than once, Mark tried to show off and crashed, so Jack had to patch him up. Still, Jack loved watching Mark fly. It was like watching your own private show performed by an angel. Dives and loops and swoops stayed in Jack's mind long after the practice was over.

This morning was a little cloudy, but the boys decided to go out anyway. They trekked through the forest on what was now a beaten down path. Normal causal talk filled the air as Jack settled to watch Mark once again. Mark's wings sprung from his back and he took off, pushing a gust of wind in Jack's direction. Mark twirled up and broke the clouds, spiraled down and brought some with him. He tried to do a complicated dive and fell, spiraling.

Jack watched with silent shock. He felt the impact from when Mark hit the Earth. _Impact. Crushing bones._ _ **'Not now.'**_ Jack thought fearfully. _**'Please not now.'**_ _Shouts. Pain. In and out blackness, spiraling down, down, down. The Earth rushed to meet him, embracing him in unforgiving arms._

“Jack, I-” Mark was shocked at the sight. The college student lay on the ground, sobbing and shaking. He desperately clawed at his sweatshirt, trying to wrap it tighter. His breath came in heavy heaves, gulping for air like a fish out of water. “Jack!” Mark ran forward, trying to see what was wrong.

 _Free. Happy. '_ _**Crushed.'** _ _Laughing, twirling through the clouds. Air rushing. Ears popping, gone was the laughter, the happy. Screams of horror, shrieks, shocked silence. Bones snapping. Blood everywhere._ _**'EVERYWHERE.'** _ _Mark screaming...? Mark? He wasn't there. Mark! Grab, hold on, stay, tug._ _Anchor._ _Deep voice, black wings, good heart, kind smile. Anchor. Anchor, anchor, anchor. Breath._ _Relief. Bone crushing, tendon snapping, weighted relief. _

“JACK!” Mark called again. He was terrified, he didn't know what was going on, his best friend looked like he was dying in front of him. Jack reached out a hand. Mark took it and Jack tugged him forward. The dewy grass was cold, but not unbearable and Mark waited for Jack to do something. His eyes were a little clearer and his breathing wasn't as bad. Jack shuffled into Mark's arms. Mark gently took him in his arms, wrapping his wings around Jack. He clung to Mark's chest as an arm moved soothingly up and down his lower back. Mark didn't dare point out the elephant in the room for fear of Jack freaking out again. He suspected it, but never said anything.

Feathers brushed feathers. Jack flinched when they did and Mark didn't do it again. Jack calmed down enough to breathe evenly and wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Ya probably hate me, huh? I accused you of not telling me, yet here I am. Heh.” Jack whispered these words into Mark's chest. His voice sounded fresh with tears and pain.

“No I don't. You could have had relief a long time ago!” Mark protested. Jack flinched at the rumble in Mark's chest when he talked. Jack sighed and pushed himself up, sitting Indian style in the grass. His sweatshirt was tattered.

Sea green wings sprouted from Jack's back. They shimmered, like water and one color never stayed for too long. But something was off. On the right wing, a white scar tore through the blue haze. It stood out so much that it looked as if it glowed. It ran the entire length of the wing, following the flow of the downward feathers. Jack crossed his arms defensively over his chest, stiffly moving his wings. Mark walked around him and came to another discovery. The left wing's backside was covered in sharp, small, jagged marks. It looked as if someone used the wing for arrow practice, tearing the arrows viciously out when they were done. They looked like bullet holes and Mark had to look away.

Jack had his head in his hands, waiting. Waiting for Mark to finish assessing him and deciding him as a freak. Mark sat in front of him, mirroring Jack's position, wings and all. Jack looked up and studied Mark's obsidian wings, envying the sleekness that he could never have. Mark studied him back and they were left in silence until Jack broke it with a flat, emotionless voice.

“I was six. I had my wings out all the time. I _loved_ flying, the feeling, the power. It was _amazing._ Then I fell. I was playing in the clouds with my siblings when I fell. When I crashed, I landed in a thorn thicket that broke through my left wing, puncturing it. I landed on my right, crushing it with impact. It nearly snapped in half. I remember everyone screaming and yelling and blood and bone and it was just horrible. It took three months for me to recover and I never flew after that. I had my wings out for a while, but they were useless. So I tucked them in. I learned how to control it so I could keep them in for longer periods of time. Eventually, they didn't need to come out. And it hurts to sleep with them in because the pain is so great. That's why I stay up. My family wanted me to fly again and tried to coax me out by 17. So I ran away to the U.S.A and here I am. I was lucky to land the scholarship when I did, or I would still be out on the streets. That crash you had threw me off. I remembered my own crash and yeah...”

Mark sat in stunned silence. He got up and hugged Jack, wrapping his ginormous wings around Jack's and Jack himself. “I believe in you.” was what the hug portrayed. Mark broke the hug and got his bag. He handed Jack a wing t shirt. It was purposely broken and stretched to accommodate wings. Jack accepted it and pulled it over his head. Mark did the same.

“I'm keeping my wings out today.” Mark declared as they walked back through the forest. Jack nodded.

“I will too. We have all our classes together so it will be easier to stick together. Ya know, birds of a feather stick together! Wait, shite...” Mark laughed at his failed attempt at a pun.

“No hiding?” Mark asked.

“No hiding.” Jack agreed, rather nervous.

+++

The day was rather fun as the two walked about, feathers and all. Many people were surprised and shocked, but in awe as well. The teachers stuttered over lessons, except for Mr.Maron, who asked the boys to be the classes models for different wing sizes. The agreed. It felt good to not have to hide their pride. Mark even coaxed Jack into getting off the ground a few times during their early morning sessions. Jack laughed giddily after being on the ground for so long. His wings shimmered and matched his eyes. Mark was so happy that he kissed him. So Jack kissed back. They were voted Cutest Skychar Couple by their homeroom class. Jack turned as red as Mark's hair and Mark just laughed. They were riding on the wings of love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the 7 foreshadowings of Jack's little "secret"? Leave your answers down below! The chapter before this one will turn into an official Prompts and Suggestions chapter! So you guys have a place to talk to me and each other! Thank you for your patience and your lovely prompts! <3


	15. Septic Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity
> 
> This is for Adorabloodthirstykitty because we have a telepathic link apparently

“SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!-” a pause and the sound of glass clinking on a wooden table. “CHEERS!” The crowd went wild and Mark watched on from his place on the bar's wall. Ken just _had_ to get another round of shots when he knew perfectly well that Mark couldn't drink. The artificial redhead was already regretting coming out to the bar tonight, but Matt and Ryan's persistent begging had dragged him out here.

He nursed his soda in his hand quietly, not wanting to spoil the group's fun. He spotted a few girls (and guys) that sported his interest, but nothing major. Ken was always poking at his dead love life, urging him to come out more and look for a potential lover.

“Love my ass.” Mark muttered and ducked out of the bar for a breath of fresh air. The night was glossed over with the bright Friday L.A lights as Mark made his way along the abandon streets. He loved this place as much as he loved Cincinnati, maybe even a little more. A green and black neon sign caught his attention during his nighttime wandering. A tri-colored flag hung besides the name. _Septic_ _Ink._ Strange name for something so...intriguing? Mark let his feet take him inside and he was shocked.

The place was stylish and modern, but not too over the top. Retro arcade games sat in one corner, their old music playing on worn out tracks. A waiting area was decked out with a creased leather couch and a magazine stand. Framed pictures of tattoo designs were neatly arranged on the white brick walls. Some had medals dangling loosely on the frames and a trophy case was full of faux gold trophies, clearly recently polished. A low wall concealed the private rooms where the tattoo's were done, the doorways covered with plain green curtains. A front desk with a computer and a small bonsai tree stopped Mark from going any further. Two barrels were on his left, filled with t-shirts of the company's design.

A dark figure and green hair suddenly popped up from behind the desk, startling Mark and sending him flying backwards. He landed on his ass.

“Oh shite!” A person ran from behind the desk.

“I'm so sorry I startled ye! Can I help ya?” An accented voice asked. Mark looked and found the source of the voice. He nearly went weak in the knees (not that he could). Before him stood a short but well built man. His skin was pale, but it was hardly noticeable under his tattoo sleeves. His baby blues (that were currently filled with worry) matched his small plugs and his snakebites as well. A black beanie covered the shock of green hair. A ripped tank top and skinny jeans clothed the handsome stranger's body. The stranger held out a hand.

“I...ah...umm” Mark tried forming a coherent sentence, but his brain decided to screw him over. He took the hand silently and brushed himself off.

“That's what I get from most people who walk in here.” The stranger's voice was smooth like whiskey, but something was held behind it. Something... _new,_ Mark decided.

“ _Dra åt_ _helvete_ _!_ You barrel shit...” A voice came from behind the low wall that Mark thought led to the studio, accompanied by a thud and some crashing.

“Jack! Why the _jävla_ do we need to keep company shirts in your piece of shit barrels?”

“Fe! I'm with a customer!” The stranger, Jack, yelled back.

“Can they fucking help us? I'm drowning in your wooden dick holders back here!” Came the angry retort.

“If he wants to! Do ya? I can pay you for helping out, and also as an I'm sorry for startling ya. We're a little short of the night shift hands” Jack yelled at his coworker then addressed the question at Mark.

Mark thought for a minute. Extra cash would be nice. Being a college student was great and all, but it saved no wiggle room for finances. Mark shrugged.

“Why not?” He told Jack. Matthias could drive everyone back. He was trying to cut back on the alcohol because Amanda didn't want to drink until Luna was born, so he wasn't drinking tonight. Mark sent a quick text to the soon to be Dad and followed Jack to the back room.

+++

When Jack pushed the curtain aside and ushered Mark in to the storage room, the Korean couldn't stifle his laugh and heard the Irishman doing the same. A blond was surrounded by old oak barrels and the faint smell of smoke held the air. The blond was cursing under his breath as he tried to move a barrel that was full of cotton t-shirts. He ended up pushing too hard and the barrel tipped over, taking the blond with it. A crash echoed and he slid to the floor, defeated.

Jack was clutching his stomach, clinging to the edge of one of the barrels as his laugh echoed around the space. Mark was laughing, but not as hard. He paid more attention to Jack's laugh. It sounded heavenly and light. Once Jack recovered, he hopped over the fallen barrel to help his coworker back up. Mark watched as Jack's arm muscles flexed when he pulled the barrel fighter up.

He dusted his jeans off, looking at Mark with interest. His Harry Potter style glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. Tattoos danced in and out of sight, displaying strange, otherworldly creations. He turned to Jack.

“Well, you potato, not your type exactly, but he looks as if he would suit your tastes.” Jack tried to shut him up, but it was no use. The artist sighed and hung his head. The blond held out a hand to Mark. He shook it willingly. “The name's Felix. Pleasure to meet you and be a best man at your's and Jack's wedding.” Mark was at a loss.

“He's just taunting.” Jack spoke up. Felix nodded and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, just fuck already, but keep it low. Jack, I'm headin' out. Marzia worries about me if I'm not home by two.” The Swede strolled out the door. “And use protection!” He called back to the two now blushing men.

“Sorry for my amazing Swedish meatball of a friend.” Jack muttered.

“It's alright.” Mark responded. Jack suddenly clapped his hands together.

“Well let's get to work!”

+++

The two men started working on pushing the barrels across the floor, to the front where customers could browse for cool t-shirt designs. One barrel held colorful posters with geometric, eye catching designs. Mark oohed and ahhed while Jack laughed. Mark was beginning to like that he was the cause of such a beautiful sound. They talked while they worked, learning that they shared a common interest in video games. Mark learned that Jack's brother owned a distillery and that's where the barrels came from. He also was very renowned in the tattoo world for being so young and good at his trade. He had won several awards and massive amounts of fame, yet chose to keep it a one shop business.

Jack learned that Mark was studying Biomedical Engineering and was extremely happy with his field. He also learned that Mark's dad got him into computers, but passed away when Mark was 18. Jack apologized for probing, and even though Mark said it was fine, he didn't miss the tear that was wiped away on the others sleeve.

+++

Once they were done heaving the barrels across the concrete floors, Jack invited Mark up to his apartment to give him some refreshments. Jack nabbed a shirt and poster on his way out and chucked it at Mark as he locked the door.

“Fer you.” Jack said. Mark nodded and continued staring at the poster with the look of a child.

Jack chuckled and led Mark around the side of his little curb parlor. As Jack started traversing up the rickety fire escape, the Korean paused at the bottom. Jack turned when he didn't feel another set of footsteps following his.

“Scared of heights?” He teased.

“No! Its just I didn't know you lived above your parlor, that's all.” Mark answered defensively. Jack shrugged.

“Oh and Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“You good with dogs?” The smile that Mark gave him lit up his night better than the streetlights ever could.

+++

When they entered Jack's two story flat, the owner called out “Sammie! I brought a guest!”

Relaxed footsteps came from the floor upstairs and down the metal spiral staircase that occupied the far corner. A grey blue pit bull appeared, calm and content. She strolled over to Jack as he knelt down. She put her front paws on his knees and licked his face. Jack laughed, rubbing his dog on her clipped ears. “She's a rescue. She doesn't like new people so much, so sit with your back to the door” He explained. Mark nodded and go into the position. His own pit bull, Tim, was a rescue as well.

Sammie jumped down from her place on Jack and walked over to Mark. Her blue eyes were stunning and Mark felt like she was staring into his soul. Mark's legs were splayed out in a V position, so Sammie walked right up to his face. The Korean stayed still, scared of scaring the dog. Sammie leaned close and slowly licked Mark's cheek. She then promptly curled up in between Mark's legs, her back following the curve of his inner legs.

Mark looked up to Jack, and gave a ' _I thought you said she was shy?!'_ face. Jack shrugged and went over to the fridge. He already knew about Mark's alcohol fight, so he just grabbed some sparkling water. He went over to Mark and gave him a bottle before settling across from him with his own. After Jack took a swig, he couldn't help but smile. The bottle lay forgotten next to Mark as he slowly stroked down Sammie's back. His face was soft and a small smile graced his lips. Sammie was slowly closing her eyes, dozing off. The look on both their faces were pure bliss.

Jack gestured for Mark to come up stairs. The man nodded and reluctantly untangled himself from Sammie, grabbing his water bottle. The dog didn't stir as the two went upstairs.

+++

Mark sat on Jack's bed while he fiddled with the console, setting it up for a game of two player Mario Kart.

“I am the king of Mario Kart!” Mark proclaimed when Jack asked him if he knew how to play. Jack laughed in his face.

“I'm _so_ gonna take that title right out from under your butt!” The Irishman promised.

“You could do something else to my butt.” Mark muttered under his breath as Jack started the game.

“Hmm?” Jack asked, his tongue poked out in concentration, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Nothing!” Mark squeaked. His cheeks bloomed the color of roses.

Jack ignored it and mashed the buttons on his controller. It served him well as he came in first.

“Dammit!” Mark cursed as he took an angry sip from his water bottle. Jack turned with some snarky remark, but it died on his tongue. The Koreans lip's were wrapped around the opening, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each sip. His lips became wet as his saliva reacted to the water. When he pulled away, a thin strand of spit still connected to the bottle.

Jack was entranced. He didn't look away when Mark met his eyes. He seemed just as hungry. Mark's eyes traveled down to admire the snakebites that pierced Jack's lip. He wonder how the cool metal felt pressed against him. The Irishman leaned forward, unknowingly giving in to Mark's thoughts.

A sharp bark startled Mark and he jumped, clashing his forehead with Jack's.

“Ow.” Jack said quietly as he got up and opened the door. A hungry Sammie stood there, an expecting expression on her face. “Oh shit, I forgot to give ya dinner. I'm sorry girl, I'll get it right now.” Jack mumbled to his dog. He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly as he turned to Mark. “I'll be back in a sec.” Jack never met his eyes as he turned and shut the door behind him.

“Well fuck.” Mark whispered to the ceiling. He was on his back since he reeled back from Sammie's bark. He put his hands over his face. _He was gonna kiss me._

_+++_

“There ya go sweets.” Jack cooed to his dog as he poured two cups of kibble into her bowl. She happily ate and Jack sighed, remembering the situation from upstairs. He turned and made his way back up the metal stairs, albeit a little slowly.

+++

Jack opened the bedroom door to find a nice sight. Mark was on his back, his knees bent over the end of the bed. His hands were on his face, making his shirt ride up a bit. Jack could see a sliver of tempting tan skin. Mark sat up when he heard the door open, relieving Jack of his temptation.

“I...um...” Mark's brain had, again, screwed him.

“Save it.” Jack muttered, listening idly to the winning theme song played by the T.V. Jack bounced on his bed next to Mark, rocking the springs. The American fiddled nervously with the controller. The silence was deafening, save for the click's coming from Mark's hands. Jack couldn’t take it. He gently put his hand on Mark's to stop him, Mark tensing at the contact.

“Where were we?” Jack asked Mark, blue boring into brown. Mark looked at him, eyes wide. Jack smiled and took the opportunity to capture Mark's lips with his own. Mark quietly moaned at the contact. He sucked on Jack's snake bites, rolling the metal with his tongue. Jack kissed him harder, exploring Mark's mouth with his tongue. Mark was pushed backwards, scooting up the bed to lay his head on the pillows. Their lips never broke. Jack hovered above him, his arms braced on either side of Mark's head, caging him in. The latter's hands roamed under Jack's shirt, tracing loosely defined muscles. The shirt was soon on the floor. Jack broke the kiss to gasp for air, looking down at Mark.

“Beautiful.” The Korean whispered as he traced the ink that was previously hidden by the shirt. Jack just snickered, pressing butterfly kisses under Mark's jaw. He gasped at the sensation. Blue met brown that were hazed with lust.

+++

Early morning sunlight streamed through the windows of the apartment. The front door cracked open and Felix looked around. Sammie got up from her dog bed and stretched, walking over to greet the Swede. Felix hummed to her and rubbed her head affectionately. He silently fed her breakfast and refilled her water dish like so many times before. He made his way slowly up the stairs to find Jack's bedroom door shut tight. It was unlike him because normally he cuddled up with Sammie. Unless... Felix gently nudged the door open and smirked at the sight.

Jack was curled on one side, his lower half covered by a blanket. His green floof was mussed and a small smile held his lips. A tan arm was clutched to his chest that was connected to a certain engineer that was burrowed in his shoulder. Dark bruises covered what was visible of Mark's skin. A thick piece of leather was buckled around Mark's neck. A pair of matching leather handcuffs hung off one of the bedposts and a foil wrapper was on the night stand. Felix shut off the muted T.V. and went downstairs, closing the door softly behind him. He left Jack a note that he fed Sammie and locked the front door behind him.

+++

Jack tromped down the fire escape, Mark following behind, wearing a company shirt, a certain piece of leather still adorning his neck (along with countless hickies). The entered the parlor, and all of their easy banter ceased when they saw a very smug looking Swede.

“So you guys took my advice?”

“GODDAMMIT FE!”

 


	16. Septic Ink (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity 
> 
> For Reanrai, hope you enjoy!

“Where were we?” Jack asked Mark, blue boring into brown. Mark looked at him, eyes wide. Jack smiled and took the opportunity to capture Mark's lips with his own. Mark quietly moaned at the contact. He sucked on Jack's snake bites, rolling the metal with his tongue. Jack kissed him harder, exploring Mark's mouth with his tongue. Mark was pushed backwards, scooting up the bed to lay his head on the pillows. Their lips never broke. Jack hovered above him, his arms braced on either side of Mark's head, caging him in. The latter's hands roamed under Jack's shirt, tracing loosely defined muscles. The shirt was soon on the floor. Jack broke the kiss to gasp for air, looking down at Mark.

“Beautiful.” The Korean whispered as he traced the ink that was previously hidden by the shirt. Jack just snickered, pressing butterfly kisses under Mark's jaw. He gasped at the sensation. Blue met brown that were hazed with lust. Mark leaned back up and kissed Jack, slowly bringing him back down. Jack complied with a small moan, but pulled away a few moments later. He sat back, his knees on either side of Mark’s hips.

“Mark, do you wanna do this? Honestly?” Jack asked the man under him, concern filling his gaze.

“Yes I do.” Mark answered, his playfulness disappearing as seriousness etched itself into his handsome features. Jack smiled broadly.

“Good, cause I left the lube downstairs. Get a condom out from the top nightstand drawer.” Jack leaned close. “I want you naked when I come back up, on your back. Do you understand kitten?” Mark nodded with a whine as Jack’s voice dropped an octave, edged with dominating composure.

Jack climbed off of Mark and practically ran to his bedroom door, opening it quickly and rushing downstairs. He skipped the last few steps and ran to his office, rummaging through papers and files, drawings, and Sammie chew toys. “C’mon.” He muttered to himself.

+++

Meanwhile upstairs, Mark stripped, his clothes pooling into a pile in the corner of the room. He went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to get a condom. He was shocked.

Vibrators and dildos took up most of the space, colorful silicone and gleaming metal. Mark spotted the foil wrapper that he was looking for and grabbed it, but not before he saw the two leather items. The first was a pair of handcuffs, the leather soft and inviting. The silver chain that connected the two cuffs gleamed. The second was a leather collar. It had a small D clip and a shiny silver buckle. Mark grabbed them both, wasting no time muting the T.V. and strapping the collar on, using the mirror on the far wall.

He then laid on the bed, the cuffs gripped in his hand as his dick hardened at the endless possibilities of what was going to happen.

+++

Jack walked out of the office, triumphant in his search. With the small bottle clutched in his hand, he raced back up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and the sight the met him went straight to his dick. Mark lay presented for him, the leather startlingly prominent on the column of his neck.  The cuffs were in his hand, the condom in the other.

Jack growled at the sight and tore off his jeans, aware of Mark’s gaze. His boxers flew off and he pounced on Mark, crashing their lips together, all teeth and tongue.

“Kinky little slut, aren’t you?” Jack growled into the kiss. Mark keened at the dirty talk and let Jack explore his mouth with his tongue. Jack took it as a yes and broke the kiss, gently working the cuffs out of the American’s clenched grasp. He gently took Mark’s hand and kissed his palm, latching the leather around his wrist. He wove the chain through one of the bars of the headboard and repeated the same on the other.

Mark gave a tug once both wrists were secure and he felt happy that they had very little give.

Jack experimentally grinded his hips down, loving the way way his movements coaxed a moan out of Mark. “The safeword is Sammie okay?” Jack told him, pressing a light kiss on the Korean’s forehead. Mark nodded. Jack smiled and kissed him again, moving slowly down his face. When he reached Mark’s neck, he bit down on the skin, tasting the saltiness of sweat. He sucked a hickey, licking over the now bruised skin when he was done.

“You like that kitten? You like the way that the world knows you're mine, just because of the marks on your skin? You like that you can’t touch, that you can only take what I chose to give you? Hmm?” Jack’s ramble deepened his voice, making Mark go insane. He bucked his hips up desperately, seeking any friction. A hand fell on his hips, pushing him back down into the mattress.

“No.” The command came, harsh and short. “My pace.”

The Irishman moved agonizingly slow, moving down Mark’s body, sucking dark bruises along the way. He stopped to play with his nipples, rubbing and sucking until they became prominent. He moved lower, across Mark’s surgical scars. He gently kissed each one, leaving more marks surrounding it. Mark was starting to look more like a leopard, his tan skin visible in thin streams between the bruises. If Mark was half hard in the beginning, he was a fucking rock right now.

Jack popped the cap on the lube and covered his fingers generously. He coaxed Mark’s legs to open, exposing his hole. Jack gently probed, his finger working past the tight ring of muscles. Mark was a whimpering mess, his cock already dripping pre-cum.

“Oh you needy slut, so tight and hot for me and I haven’t even touched you yet.” The words sent Mark’s hips to buck involuntarily, causing Jack to snicker. He tugged at his restraints, frustrated that he couldn’t touch anything. Jack crooked his finger, and hearing a scream come from Mark, found his prostate. He gently added another finger, the digits pumping in and out slowly.

The American gripped the bars of the headboard with white knuckles. He had never felt this way before and he was not about to tell Jack he was a 22 year old virgin. No fucking way. A symphony of moans leaked from his mouth as Jack stretched him. Another was added and Mark felt dizzy with euphoria, the feeling of being filled a good one.

Jack removed his fingers with a wet pop and tore at the foil wrapper lying next to him. He tossed the wrapper in the direction of the nightstand, not caring if it didn’t land. He rolled the condom on and gave himself a few quick strokes to get himself to full hardness.

“Look at you kitten. All tied up marked by my mouth and wearing my collar and aching and whining and moaning for _me._ So beautiful, so gorgeous.” The rest of Jack’s words were swallowed by Mark’s lips. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in, aware of Mark breaking the skin of his bottom lip. He slowly buried himself to the hilt, groaning at how tight the American was. Mark hissed at the burn, despite Jack’s stretching. He slowly pulled back out and pushed in slowly once more, Mark’s happy screams filling his ears.  

They continued like that, slow and deep. Mark tried more than once to speed up the pace, bucking his hips in time with Jack’s thrusts. But Jack held him down and forced Mark to take it slow, his orgasm slowly pooling in his stomach.

Each thrust became more heavy, crashing the bed against the wall, the springs bouncing under them. Jack murmured sweet nothings in the Korean’s ear, gently increasing his pace a tad. Jack’s thrust became more erratic and his moans more drawn out. Mark’s voice was hoarse from screaming, his voice lost to pitiful scratchy sounds. Four words was all it took to drive Mark over the edge.

 

_“Cum for me, kitten.”_

 

Mark screamed Jack’s name as he saw white, pleasure shaking his thighs and his arms. The sight of Mark in such ecstasy sent the Irishman into oblivion, cumming hard and fast inside the man. The room was filled with heavy panting, two not virgins, and the smell of sweat and love.

After he caught his breath, Jack gently pulled out (to Mark’s disappointment) and peeled the condom off. He tossed it in the trash on shaky legs and used his shirt to clean Mark off. He tossed the shirt on the floor and unlatched the handcuffs from Mark’s wrists. He hung them on the bedpost like a trophy. The latter whined as he brought his arms down, his shoulders aching from holding the position for so long.

The hickies were darkening and so were Mark’s eyes as exhaustion was taking hold. “You did so well kitten. So good for me.” Jack murmured as he kissed him softly, all love and fluffiness.  

“Hmm.” Mark mumbled. “Thanks for an amazing first time.” He slipped into sleep seconds after, leaving Jack to realize what he just said. He sighed and shook his head. He gently moved the sleeping lump of meat to the side and crawled up besides him on Mark’s right side. Jack was just starting to drift off when a warm arm landed on his chest. He gratefully cuddled up to it, moving in closer to Mark. He must have sensed Jack or some shit like that, because he immediately burrowed into Jack’s shoulder, his breath light and even. Jack smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep, happy and content.

+++

After a peaceful wake up and some breakfast, the boys got dressed and hopped down the steps, casually poking fun at each other. Jack gave Mark one of his shirts and it was just a _bit_ too tight. Not that he was complaining. He also noticed that Mark kept the collar on and made no move to tell him. They walked into the parlor, and all of their easy banter ceased when they saw a very smug looking Swede.

“So you guys took my advice?”

“GODDAMMIT FE!” Jack shouted running over and punching him in the arm. Mark stood in the doorway, his cheeks as red as his hair. Felix laughed as Jack punched him in the arm again, groaning and hiding his face in his hands. Felix looked up and laughed even harder, gasping for breath.

“Collar?” He wheezed, his laugh echoing in the front room. Mark’s hand flew to his neck, tugging at the buckle with reckless abandon. He gave up and flopped on the couch in shame, hiding his face in a pillow. Jack went over and joined him, laying on top of his boyfriend. Felix recovered and, still laughing, went to prepare the equipment for the day.


	17. Cold Rocks and Summer Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing that no one asked for!  
> ha  
> ha  
> ha...  
> yay

At least it was quick, right? I mean, red and green thrown through out the church in bursts, signaling the ending of 10 years worth of war and the joining of two war edged kingdoms. Resources were sparse after 10 years, so it just ended. A quick handshake on a bloodied field and the agreement for a join in arms. That came in a form of an arranged marriage. _Fuck._

At least he looked as uncomfortable as I was. He was broad-shouldered and tan, as many Alphas were from the Ruby kingdom. The walk down the aisle seemed tense. I almost snickered when I saw that his mom, the Queen, had to practically drag him up to the podium. Her eyes spoke murder and she seemed to have a death grip on his arm. I rubbed my neck self consciously, my hand brushing the emeralds embedded in my ears.

What was his name again? Matt? Maverick? Marcus? Mark. His name was Mark, Crown Prince of Ruby Isle. I fidgeted, the pastors words floating through my head like a cloud. At least he wasn't looking at me like some perv. An Omega is better for just knotting and reproducing, ya know? Especially the Crown Prince of Emerald City. Take that you perverse fuckers.

What was I supposed to say? He looked at me expectantly. “I do.” Dammit, why did it have come out all shaky? He didn't look like he was faring better. Why did Father agree to this? I guess he just wanted to get rid of his weak Omega son. He always like Mally better.

Aww, the collar bearer is a dog! She's so cute! What did he call her? Chica? Goddamn, that's one cute dog. I wonder if she'll be living with us. I want her to. Gods, she looks soft.

 

_“You may now claim your mate.”_

 

 _Dammit_ , I don't want to do this. He looks sorry. At least that's something. His eyes are nice, now that I'm looking. They're kinda warm like the brown candy from the Diamond Empire that's made of coco from the Southern Jungles. Yeah, exactly the same color.

He brought me a bit closer, great, _great._ I startle a little when he lays a hand on my lower back. Gods, he's warm. At least he's being gentle. Maybe it won't hurt too much tonight...

 

_**“Oh fuck his lips are soft.”** _

 

I can feel his presence in the back of my mind now, a dull heartbeat. I swear I can see a golden thread connecting us for a moment, but I can't be sure. He turns to Chica and grabs the ruby adorned collar. It's really just a red silk choker necklace with three small rubies inlaid in small gold ringlets. The rubies are close together, forming a small upside down triangle that rested just below my Adam’s apple.

He turned to me and clasped the collar on, his hands quickly pulling away as to not make me uncomfortable. He put it right over the Claiming Bite. Considerate, despite I had never met him before he walked through the towering dark oak church doors. For all I know, he could be a knot head. _Great._

He took my hand lightly and tugged, bringing me down the aisle. Flowers were tossed as we went, roses and green dyed daisies alike. The cheering of both our families died behind us as we made our way up to his chambers. I knew what would be expected of me. I just hoped he would be gentle.

We went up a long staircase, into the northern tower of stone. He dismissed the two guards at his door with a wave of his hand and they shared a knowing look. I shivered. He opened the door and I scuttled inside, scared out of my wits. The door shut behind him with a sickening thud. I flinched, my insides rolling at the sound. I nearly puked when he turned the key in the lock and dropped it carelessly on his dresser.

+++

Mark flopped back first on the bed, the springs creaking under his weight. He ran his hands over his face, the formal wear getting wrinkled by his antics. “Gods, that twas the worse thing I have ever done.” His baritone echoed around the small room and Jack flinched.

The Omega took a cautious step towards the seating area and sat in the large leather chair that faced the raging fire place.

“I mean, no offense, you look amazing, but _fuck_ I don't even know your name and I'm your _mate._ I thought my mom would give me a few months to at least get to know you but _nope._ Apparently it's my wedding day without me even _fuckin knowing! How fucked up can our kingdoms get?!”_

“If we didn't marry right away, it would have caused up rise in the citizens. They didn't believe in peace between our two kingdoms.” Jack spoke quietly. “And me name's Jack.”

“Oh.” was Mark's whispered response. The two sat in silence for a while, Jack focusing on the flickering flames while Mark was still spread eagle on the bed. They both let the reality of the situation sink in. Jack absentmindedly stroked the rubies at his throat, warming against his skin. Mark let out a sigh.

“I'm gonna change into something more comfortable. Please make yourself at home, because after all, we have no choice.” A dry chuckle followed his words. Jack nodded and returned to staring at the flames, although a little less stiffly. Mark went into the dressing room and returned a few minutes later wearing a thin undershirt and underwear. He tossed some clothes at Jack.

He caught them and looked at Mark, confused as shit. “Go change. I don't know about you, but that shit they put me in was too damn tight.” The Alpha got a small smile in return and Jack walked in to the dressing room. Mark settled on the chair opposite to the one Jack was previously occupying, equally entranced by the flames.

+++

A few minutes later, Jack walked out of the small dressing room, clad in his own night clothes. His father had sent all of his belongings over the day prior, so it was a relief to have something familiar. Besides the emeralds in his ears.

He walked silently over to the armchair he was in before and curled up, his eyes reflecting the flickering of the flames. It made Mark slightly sad to see him retreating in on himself.

“CHICA!” Mark jumped, clutching the leather with a vice like grip.

“What?!” He asked Jack who decided to suddenly pipe up.

“Chica! Is she gonna live here with us? She seemed like a sweet dog and I really love dogs.” Jack explained.

“Uh, sure. I wouldn't mind and she is my best hound. I'll ask for her to be sent up. In the mean time, can you tell me about yourself? I feel that we should get to know each other a little better.” Mark asked. Jack beamed at him and slowly came out of his shell, his eyes growing wild as he told stories from his childhood and being the youngest of five. His laugh twined with Mark's and his hands became more mobile, acting out this and that. He spun tales of the rainy months and playing hide and seek in a huge castle, of the warm summers spent in the field hidden in the massive garden. He talked and talked, filled with boundless energy and kid-like excitement. And Mark grew to like him more and more.

Soon, Jack asked Mark to share his life stories. Mark was slightly startled, but slowly got going. His baritone lulled Jack into a trance, filled with running through cobble stone streets with his older brother at his side and visiting the coast, despite Mark's deathly, yet funny, fear of the ocean. His eyes reflected the flames as his voice went up and down, his red hair bouncing with his movements. He paused when he saw Jack try and conceal a yawn.

“Oh my gods! I'm really sorry, I didn't think, especially with you traveling here today!” Mark sputtered and Jack tried to shoo him away, but the Alpha wouldn’t give.

“You are going to bed and that's final. You take the bed and I'll take the arm chair. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Mark's Alpha side showed, wanting to care and make sure that his mate was safe and well rested.

“You don't have to do that, you doof. We have to share a bed at some point and I trust ye enough. Please, I don't want you to be up with a crick in your neck tomorrow. Just share the bed with me, it'll be fine.”

“Alright.” Mark sighed. “As long as you don't feel the need to push me away.” Jack nodded and got in the bed, diving under the plush covers. Mark put out the fire and got in the bed on the opposite side, as far from Jack as possible.

“I don't have the fuckin Plague. Get over here.” mumbled a sleep heavy Irish voice. Mark scooted an inch closer. Jack reached out a wild hand and drew Mark close, tucking his head under the Alpha's chin. “You're like a fire.” Jack mumbled into his chest. He tentatively moved his arm to rest on Jack's waist. Mark relaxed a bit more and snuggled into Jack, sniffing at his hair. It smelled like cold rocks and summer rain. _Sweet._ Jack pressed his chest into Mark's until the Alpha was holding him close. Jack gave a content coo and Mark could feel his breathing slow, his eyelashes fluttering against his collar bone before stilling and fanning over his cheek bones. In the moonlight, he looked like an angel.

Mark pressed a light kiss to his fuzzy green head and shut his eyes.

 

_They could make this work._

 


	18. Cold Rocks and Summer Rain (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is Jack for simplicity.
> 
> More because some fantastic fuckers wanted it. (Srsly tho love you guys)

Mark blinked sleepily, staring at the vaulted ceiling and the tuft of emerald hair besides him. Jack's breathing was still slow and even, his eyelids fluttering as he experienced a dream. Mark watched on, feeling Jack clutch his hand and try and push it away. He was mumbling now, his eyes scrunched up.

“N-no please...Mark...don't want...no...hurts...please...first...n-no...k-knot...s-stop p-p-please.” A frown and a cry of fear wormed its way out of Jack's mouth. Realization dawned on Mark's face. The nightmare was about him. He put a hand firmly on Jack's shoulder, trying to shake him awake. It was no use. He was thrashing now, fists flinging wildly and madly. Mark groaned and wrapped his arms around his Omega's shoulders. He brought Jack up and forced his head into the crook of his neck, forcing Jack to scent him. Jack immediately calmed down and his hands found their way around his neck.

He took long, deep drags of breath, inhaling Mark's scent. He was awake, but he didn't dare open his eyes and see the horror etched on his mate's face. The disgust, then leaving him and calling the marriage off, the two kingdoms spiraling into war again, Jack being blamed for it, finding a Medik to break the Bond...

He was startled out of his existential thinking when a warm hand rubbed under his nightshirt, tracing his spine. Mark was whispering quietly in his ears.

“Sh, sh, sh. It's alright. I'm here. I'm never going to hurt you. Sh, it'll be okay. I'll never do anything that you don't want to...” Jack slowly allowed his eyes to crack open, but didn't make any attempt at moving.

“Promise?” came the small whispered word, brushing lips against tan skin. Mark shivered as the ghost of a breath chilled him even farther than the snowy weather.

“Promise.” Mark said firmly. Jack sighed and sat back between Mark's knees. His head was held in submission and if he had a tail, it was sure to be tucked between his legs. Mark's inner wolf was trying to thrash free from it's human instincts and go and claim what was his. Mark nearly shook from the amount of strength it took to hold back, his thoughts tossed back and forth between human and wolf form.

_Mate sad and not claimed. Must claim and scent and breed._

_**No. He's scared. He still doesn't trust me, as much as that** _ _**nightmare** _ _**shows.** _

_Mate scared. Comfort mate. Make mate happy._

_**No. That would only drive** _ _**him** _ _**farther away.** _

_Mate hungry. Find food and then comfort mate. Breed._

_**Jack doesn't need to breed with me right now. It's out of the questi-**_

_BREED_

_**NO! The other Alphas in the castle know that he's mine without me knotting him. He's not ready for it and neither am I. I don't want him swollen with pups that he wishes he didn't have.**_

_Claim at least._

“Just shut UP ALREADY!” Mark growled out loud. Jack flinched, bring his hands over his head and curling into a small ball. A whimper brought Mark back to reality.

“No, no Jack not you. Never you, I wouldn't yell like that, never at you, you're my mate I would never harm you...” He kept talking low and steady, gently removing Jack's hands from behind his head. He took them in his own, warming the cold fingers. The smell in the air was like burnt hair, the smell of fear.

“I don't want to get out of bed today.” The Omega murmured shakily. “Just a day for us to get to know each other.” Mark nodded at his words and slowly shifted off the bed, throwing the feather stuffed blanket over Jack. He snuggled up to it, resting his head on the goose down pillows. The emeralds and rubies glimmered in the light that was let in by the large window. Jack sighed and shut his eyes again.

“I'm gonna take a bath. I'll request breakfast in a bit.” Mark told him, standing and stretching besides the bed. His joints popped and cracked. Jack hummed in agreement. The Alpha smiled and went to the connected bathroom, drawing the bath. He stripped and washed, lost in thought as he ran through the mundane routine. He felt the Omega in the back of his mind, mulling things over in his own head. The bond was transmitting fear and unease and Mark wanted to run out and comfort him until he was happy. But that would only drive him, away more. He sighed and rinsed his hair.

+++

Mark dried off and got dressed in a light tunic and loose pants. His mom would have a fit if she saw him so... _casual._ He stuck his head out the door and ordered the guards to bring up breakfast and to not disturb him for the rest of the day. They agreed and the one called Ryan went off to find a servant from the kitchen.

Mark shut the heavy door again and turned back to his mate, who was still curled up, refusing to move due to the snowy weather. Mark went over and flopped back on his side of the bed, bouncing it enough to wake Jack up.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I ordered breakfast. Should be here soon.”

“I don't wanna move.”

“We can eat on the bed.”

“I would like that very much.”

A knock sounded and Mark got up to get the door. Ryan appeared with a tray full of mounds of flapjacks, fresh winter berries, and a cup of honey. Mark thanked him and took the tray, closing the door with his foot. He quickly walked to the bed, the stone floor freezing under his feet. He set the tray at the foot of the bed and quickly climbed in, pulling the covers up after him. He pulled the tray into his lap and grabbed one of the berries, setting it under Jack's nose. The Omega's eyes flew open and he immediatley sat up.

“Ugh.” He winced in pain as he set his back against the headboard.

“What's wrong?” Mark asked as he poured honey all over the flapjacks.

“I think the bindings from my suit yesterday bruised my ribs.” Jack winced again when he reached for a fork, scooting closer to Mark so he could reach the much needed food.

“Do you want me to check it?” Mark asked after he shoveled some food down the hatch. Jack shook his head, honey dripping down his chin because he under estimated the size of his mouth. Mark wiped it away without a second thought, blushing when he realized he did. Jack just kept eating until he was full, subconsciously cuddling closer to Mark. When Mark was done, he set the tray on the nightstand and turned back to Jack, who was still leaning on his shoulder.

He looked into the intense blue eyes, reveling at how _blue_ they were. The emeralds made the rubies at his throat pop and his eyes stood out even more. They were like small chips of bright blue sky. Mark felt Jack give him a mental tug, bringing him impossibly closer. Jack met Mark's lips and _**goddammit they were still soft.**_ Mark whined and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Jack moaning quietly. His hand snaked around Mark's neck and carded through the Alpha's hair, encouraging his licking movements. But of course, the stupid air sacks in their chests needed some called oxygen so they had to part, both gasping.

They looked at each other in a new light, more on the lover side than friends. Jack flopped his head on a pillow and stared at the ceiling, mouth open and still gasping for air. Mark's hand roamed the blankets frantically until he found Jack's, gripping it like a life line. He joined the Omega on the pillows and scooted closer, until they were touching shoulders. Jack smiled at the ceiling, his face lighting up and his eyes dancing and laughing in the light provided by the snowstorm outside. Mark brought him close and lazily kissed his cheek and his collarbones and his neck and his forehead and his nose and his mouth and anything he could reach, because this Omega was his. His inner wolf howled happily, feeling the bond grow stronger.

 

_They had made this work._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY THE FOOK NOT!
> 
> By the way, thank you all so much for over 6,000 hits and over 400 kudos. It really means a lot to me and I hope you all understand how much I love you guys.


	19. VOTE AGAIN FUCKERS YOU HAVE UNTIL 12 EST

Alrighty!

 

So about that last thing

 

heh

 

plz don't kill me I might finish it

 

~~probs not but shhh~~

 

Well, since i'm a piece of shit here:

A} Superhero AU (Darkiplier but not, Stockholm Syndrome) 

B} Cruise Ship Captain Jack finds a panic attack experiencing passenger Mark 

C} Revel Mode Panel Dance Off with a sexy lap dance twist

 

Plz no kill me

 

Also someone is making a comic for the Flying On The Wings Of Love chapter

 

Like holy shit

 

That person is fuckin amazing

 

Please no in the middle votes, only definite "A, B, or C" 

 

Alright my work here is done!

 

~~not really but how fuckin cool is it that some one wants to make comic off some stupid thing i wrote like holy _balls thank you_~~

 

 

AS ALWAYS

 

VOTE MY SMALL FUCKERS

 

jk I always will love you my lil sin bins


	20. So...yeah

Welllllllllllllllllllllll howdy yall

~~i haven't been gone for a month dafaq u talkin bout~~

so ...

yea...

well...

so ...

funny thing is...

um...

so i thoght taking foiur honors classes was a good idea

~~and look where that got me four fucking boatloads of homework~~

but hey...

 

that thing i was gonna write...

still happening...

when i have time...

~~not right fuckin now tho~~

so yeah

im still active in reading other people's works, but school is leaving me that drained that i have no time and energy to write

But both of my stories will continue i promise

I FUCKIN PROMISE THAT THESE ARE NOT ABONDEN

THEY WILL CARRY ON

just at a much slower pace

k?

thank you all for being understanding

love you mah lil sinbins

be good and don't dp drugs like brendon urie

~~he gets higher than his own forehead i swear~~

we will carry on

i promise

love you guys! <3


	21. Don't Argue With Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely dead, but by the end of this shitty year I will be.
> 
> Sean is Jack for simplicity

Again, Mark had to go and blabber his stupid mouth. 

And yet again, Jack had locked himself away in his recording room. 

 

“BABE! I didn’t mean it” came the whiny voice from a man slumped on the floor, his sharp fangs worrying his bottom lip. 

 

“Well it’s too late now to take it back!” came the muffled Irish response. 

 

“But I love you!” said the vampire, tilting his head back in defeat against the door. 

 

“So you want me to come out then?” 

 

“Please?” 

 

The door opened and Mark fell flat on his back and looked up to see his... _ shiny boyfriend?  _

 

“You did fucking not.” Mark deadpanned. 

 

“100% pure unadulterated silver.” was Jack’s response. He stepped over his undead house mate and made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. His various bracelets, armbands, necklaces, studs, lip rings, face piercings, and tongue bar glittered in the hallway’s overhead light. Mark carefully followed, not wanting to accidentally touch something that would cause him a severe allergic reaction. 

 

“At least tell me what we’re having for dinner tonight!” 

 

“Italian”

 

“TALK TO ME, PLEASE” 

“You said something I  _ know  _ was incorrect so I simply had to take action to prove that I really meant it.” Jack responded sassily, getting the various pots and pans he would need. Mark huffed grumpily and sat at counter, crossing his arms and laying his head on the table. 

 

“Besides, you know I’m right.” Mark just huffed and whimpered and gave Jack his best puppy dog eyes, which was kind of hard when your iris was ringed with red but he somehow made it work. Jack just stuck his pierced tongue out and continued making dinner for his great big lump of a boyfriend. 

 

+++

 

After dinner (which was actually very delicious tacos) The pair made their way down into the living room to watch a movie. Jack tromped down the stairs first and sat in the middle of the couch, taking up as much space as physically possible. When Mark had come down the stairs from washing the dishes, he just frowned and resigned to sitting on the floor with his back up against the couch, as far away from any of the silver bits and bobs that could cause harm. Jack smirked triumphantly and set the movie to play, Mark quickly becoming engrossed.

 

+++

 

About halfway through the movie, Jack carefully started taking the piercings out, leaving them on the stand besides the couch. Mark didn’t see a thing because apparently something about space and its vastness was very intriguing. Jack carefully removed the armbands and the bracelets, the necklaces following soon after. 

 

After he very carefully and quietly put the silver pieces on the stand, he readied himself for a flying leap. 3...2...1…

 

“JACK WHAT IN THE FUCK I’M GONNA GET HURT!!” 

 

“Relax you big baby I took everything off.”

 

“Oh. In that case get your ass up here I need a proper kiss.” Jack inched up his boyfriend’s body from his flying tackle that had them both sprawled out on the carpet. He gave him a cheeky kiss on the nose and stood up, offering his hand to help the other. Mark, of course, accepted, and plopped on the couch and made grabby hands to his very clever boyfriend. Jack rolled his eyes but cuddled up to the vampire’s side regardless. 

 

+++

 

After the movie was said and done and all of the nightly routines were complete, they curled up into bed. Wrapped in each other’s arms with gentle kisses to go along with, they were about to fall asleep when a quiet drowsy voice spoke

 

“I am right you know. Hedwig deserved to live.” Mark nodded into the crook of his boyriend’s neck, agreeing wholeheartedly. The vampire and the human soon fell asleep, each with a smile and the warmth of the one they loved. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Not totally dead! If you frequent the comments of other people's works and such, your'e bound to have know that I'm not entirely dead, but yet here I am! So this is not a back from hiatus type of thing just a small thing to help you guys through the day! LOVE YOU MA LIL SIN BINS <3


	22. Share Your Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what this is but BITCH LOOK I JUST WROTE TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS LOOK AT ME GO WHOOOOOP
> 
>  
> 
> Sean is Jack for simplicity

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

 

Jack woke with a groggy moan and glanced at the clock. _3 fuckin' ass o'clock._ Pulling himself out of sleep, he fumbled in the dark for his suit. He finally got the tight spandex on and grabbed his mask. He tied it around his head in the mirror and grinned. It always made him look like a raccoon. He heard a sharp whistle and saw Sam, his companion, nudging his boots towards him. He pet the large flying eyeball and forced his feet into his shoes. He pulled on his lightweight cape and dashed out the door, Sam closing it behind him.

+++

He perched at the edge of the building, looking down on the city below. _Where was he?_ There. The green lil' eyeball at his side, ever so clingy. He saw Septiceye whip his head around, seeing if anyone was in immediate danger. The fire raged around the town's center. It hopped from building to building, encircling people within the flames. He saw Septiceye raise a hand and a green, hazy tunnel formed in the direction of the hospital, a safe haven from the blaze. The eyeball ushered people through, guiding them to safety. When the last firefighter carried one of the children out, the superhero had let the tunnel disperse.

It clearly took a drain on him, sweat forming along the edges of his mask. He staggered when his power had stopped draining and the eyeball caught him before he hit the pavement. Cute. He watched Septiceye's green tinged eyes scan the rooftops around him. He was draining his power. His eyes were only green when he drew upon his power. Normally, they were a gorgeous blue, clear as the fountains he wanted to drown in ash.

He jumped off the building, gaining height until he crashed down right in front of the superhero. The pavement lifted in a wave and tossed the hero off his feet, hitting the asphalt he narrowly avoided beforehand. He groaned and curled into a ball. The Sonic Jump clearly hurt him and caught him off guard. His eyeball was stuck under some metal beams from the bank they were building. He didn't look dead, just tired.

He hoisted the hero over his shoulder and Sonic Jumped away from the crime scene, back to his home in the mountains.

+++

Jack awoke groggily, his head spinning and his vision groggy. He tried to sit up and when he succeeded, his stomach lurched and he dry heaved over on the side of the bed. He tried to take in his surroundings with sleep crusted eyes.

It was a small, but homey cabin. A small kitchen in the farthest left hand corner. A couch in front of the fireplace to the left of where Jack was, in the bottom right corner. A table with two beat up chairs held a place in the upper right corner. The door had a window, but it was covered by a curtain, disabling the hero to take in his outside surroundings. A blanket covered his lower body, but under that he was only in his boxers. Who had taken him? His memories felt fuzzy, and it hurt to try and think back for too long.

The door opened with the blistering wind backing a shadowy figure. Jack groaned and tried to hide his eyes from the piercing light that made his headache thrum around stronger in his head. The door closed and Jack looked at the figure that had walked in.

A sharp jaw with a trimmed beard, olive tan skin to match and stretch across muscled biceps. Raven black hair with a single white streak, and ominous scarlet brown eyes. He was handsome and he was Jack's kidnaper and arch nemesis, Darkiplier.

“You're awake...and alive.” His deep voice sung to Jack's ears, but the way he said it was wrong. There was not a hint of concern, just general curiosity and maybe a tad of surprise if you squint.

“Barely.” Jack's voice was broken and scratched against his throat, the lack of water on his tongue making it feel swollen.

“You need a drink.” Dark said with authority, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He stalked over to Jack, his gait and stealth cat-like. He cracked opened the bottle and crouched down to Jack's level. He tipped the bottle to his lips and allowed him to swallow. Jack realized too late that the water was laced with sedatives and he felt his eyelids droop. He felt strong hands maneuver his lax body to a comfortable sleeping position and with that he drifted off.

+++

When Jack woke, his vision wasn’t as blurry and his head felt a little clearer. He tried digging through his memories to find something he could pick up when he finally fit the pieces together. Dark had kidnapped him from the battle and now he was imprisoned here. He tried to get up, only to take his blanket off and find that he was chained to the wall. It was a considerably thin chain, but Jack was in no state to break it. The previous memory of Dark giving him water almost felt like a fever dream if he hadn't seen the water bottle by his mattress side, he would have wholeheartedly believed it was one. Instead he resigned to leaning up against the wall at his back.

The door swept open again, this time there was snow in the background and cold air rushed in. He hurriedly tugged the blanket up to his chest, feeling exposed to his arch nemesis. The door shut softly with a small _click_ of a lock.

“Do you feel any better?” The question surprised the smaller male, believing that Dark had not a caring atom in his body. He nodded slowly, still unsure.

“Are you hungry?” Again, Jack nodded. Dark made his way into the small kitchen and took out a prepacked meal from the fridge. He set it in the microwave and brought it over to Jack once it was done.

“Eat slowly. Your stomach is still upset due to the drugs that I had you pumped up on.” He stopped with a pause and grabbed the trash can that was near the kitchen. He set it down on the side of the mattress. When Jack looked at him questioningly, he responded, “In case.”

Jack slowly ate his food under Dark's watchful eyes from where he was situated on the couch. Dark whicked away his dishes once he was done and set them in the dishwasher. He returned to the couch and gazed into the seemingly endless fire for a few minutes before moving to the table. The table was now covered in multiple pieces of paper and a few writing utensils scattered around.

After about an hour, Jack spoke up.

“Why?”

Dark paused in his consistent writing, sitting up from the papers he was so intent on hunching over.

“Are you asking why take you?”

“Yes.”

“You were an annoyance while I wanted to do things in the city. Annoyances often become terminated, but you were interesting enough to keep around. And I can keep an eye on you here.”

“But why take care of me?”

“I'm not completely heartless. You wanted to help the world and good people deserve to live. I didn't want you where I couldn't see you because then I couldn't see that you were receiving adequate care. It is easier to take care of things here and make sure you were surviving by my standards and not some people I pay to take care of you.”

“Oh. What are you working on?”

“My day job. Engineering and such. Being a villain doesn't pay as well as being a hero.” And with that, Dark continued his ceaseless scrawling. A short time later, Jack piped up again.

“I don't see you as a villain.”

That's the one thing that got Dark to drop his pen and sit back in his chair, his normal calculated look scrawled with...confusion.

“What do you see in a person that sees the harm of others with enjoyment? What do you see in a person that kidnaps you and drugs you, taking you away from your own home and to a place that is mostly boring and unfavorable?”

“I see kindness and good. Everyone has good in them and you taking care of me proves you have good too.” Jack said bravely. Dark pondered this and returned to his endless scrawls.

This continued over the next few days, the small conversations that always left Dark with a bit of confusion, but Jack was quickly wearing thin. He was a social creature, one that flourished when talking with a variety of people and the fact that Dark was just one person was hurting him and his emotional health.

+++

The next day, only seven days after Jack had been captured, Dark was about to put away the now clean dishes when Jack asked to help.

“Why?”

“Because I'm responsible for part of this mess and I want to help you clean it up. I always do in the city, Mr. Break Every Building He Sees.”

Dark snorted at that, setting the dishes down and walking over to his captive, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

“And what makes you think that I would let you out off of your chain, Mr. Hero?”

“I know for a fact the drugs you used weakened my power and physical strength to an almost nonexistent level.” Dark did not look taken aback by the fact that Jack had known what the sedatives were for.

He made his way to the other side of the mattress, where the chain was bolted to the wall. He unhooked it and took Jack's anklet off.

“Now come and help.” Dark's voice, as usual, left no room for argument. Jack followed him into the kitchen and started helping him put dishes away. The villain was in no way surprised that Jack knew where to put the silverware and the plates. Jack's eyes held a piercing glare and Dark knew he was always being watched.

He turned and looked at the Irishman, his pale back and legs glimmering in the light let through the thin curtain. He was reaching to put the plates onto the top of the shelf and the muscles in his back flexed as he struggled. Dark slipped behind him and silently pressed his body against Jack's, feeling the smaller male tense up. He easily placed the plate's in the cabinet and shut the door, not moving away even though the task was done.

Jack turned and looked at Dark with the same curiosity and confusion that was normally on the latter's own face. Dark's hands ghosted up his sides and left a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He watched with interest as the skin rose wherever he ran his finger. He looked up into Jack's eyes, the eyes he always felt watching him and studying him, the eyes always trying to find the speck of good he always believed without a doubt was there. He moved carefully forward, but Jack moved faster and he gently pressed their lips together.

Chest to chest, Dark wrapped his arms around the hero and slid him up onto the counter, never breaking lips. Jack grumbled happily, but the cold granite was really freezing his ass. But Dark made up for it. He slung his arms around the others neck, content to share his warmth.

Dark gently picked him up, gripping his ass as he went, and sat them on the couch with Jack straddling him. They finally broke off enough to breathe and Jack let himself run his hands over Dark's chest, grounding himself.

Dark looked at his flustered little Irishman and smiled. He was more than content to share his warmth. He pulled Jack closer, cradling him and making sure he was never cold again.

+++

Some say he disappeared or the infamous Darkiplier killed him. They roamed the streets at night, Dark in his normal suit and Jack in his new one. They never caused enough havoc to harm anyone, but it was ever so fun to watch people run and scatter, then return home to the cabin at night, warm from the never ending fire of their love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lovely lil' sin bins!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that kudos LIKE A BAWSS <3


End file.
